The Death Of The Moon
by Hika-chan1
Summary: Kagome is possessed by a youkai who wants vengance on Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha. (rating for some language that's in there.. somewhere.. I think...)-Complete
1. DOTM Chap 1: Infection

Sadly I do not own Inu Yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.. but I wish I did, I mean really... especially Sesshoumaru.. :)   
  
AN- this takes place not too long after Inu Yasha's fight with Ryuukotsusei (ep 52?) so they have 2 shards and... yeah stuff  
  


The Death Of the Moon  
An Inu Yasha Fanfic  
By Hika-chan  


  
  
**Chapter 1: Infection  
** Kagome picked up the Shikon Shard as always purifying it unknowingly with her very touch. She looked up and smiled at Inu Yasha and the others, another job done and everyone was alive and relatively well. "You... little... witch." Kagome turned violently as the hand of the youkai they had thought dead grabbed her wrist.  
  
"AIIIEE!" She grabbed onto the hand on her wrist trying to pry it off. If felt like it was burning her hand off!  
  
"You... will know-urk!" Whatever wish the female youkai had for her was left unspoken as Inu Yasha deftly removed it's head. As the youkai disintegrated Kagome felt an odd feeling wash over her. When the hand dissapeared she fell over into blackness.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru examined the ruined battle ground. Yes his brother had been here, having used the Tetsusaiga to kill whatever youkai he and his little ragtag band had fought. He noted a few holes in the ground from the exterminators boomerang, a cone shaped area lacking in debris from the Air Void in the monk's hand, there were even a few scorch marks from the fox kit's fire.. Most obviously there were gashs in the ground from when his useless brother had missed with his flailing attacks and the dark spot of earth where the youkai had died.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" He turned as Rin ran towards him Jaken hobbling not far behind. "Look what I found!" For once the girl held not flowers in her hand, but an arrow. "Can I keep it?"  
  
"Only if you plan to fall on it," Jaken muttered. Sesshoumaru would have to remember to punish him for that later. He looked at the arrow, the one belonging to Inu Yasha's woman. He could feel a bit of residual energy on it. Then he cocked his head curiously towards the spot where the Youkai perished.  
  
"Rin, hold this for now."  
  
"HAI!"  
  
He knelt down. There was a stab mark in the dirt, where the neck had been. _They didn't kill it right away?_ He supposed they thought it dead. He smelled the woman, she was always an easy one to pin down. Her scent of cherry blosoms and spring rain always veiled with a slightly stronger peach smell. _These humans and their perfumes... don't they know it only makes them easier to find?_  
  
He sniffed again, there was something odd about some smells here, it was so very faint he was not sure if he had smelt it at first. There was magic and traces of still living youki. Suddenly he grinned, which as always frightened Jaken. He wasn't quite sure what it meant but it was bound to be interesting. "Well my baka half brother, how will you deal with this?"  
  
***  
  
She awoke while they were travelling her left wrist already bandaged and she woke to the warmth of Inu Yasha's back. His white hair lay over her back like a silken blanket. Yura was right, he did have nice hair... "ugghhh..."  
  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha slowed and stopped.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" She lifted her head off his shoulder. "Ohhh... what happened?"  
  
Kirara stopped next to the two and Sango got off her back. "I think when it was dying the youkai directed it's youki at you. The evil was probably too much for you to take at once. Especially in such close contact."  
  
"I see..." She moaned a bit and put a hand to her head. "Inu Yasha could you take me home?"  
  
"Yeah sure, you sure you don't want Kaede-baba to take a look at you first?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll get better rest in my own bed."  
  
Before they were another mile Kagome had fallen asleep against his back. "She must be exhausted." Miroku whispered to Sango as they rode Kirara.  
  
"Do you think she'll be ok Houshi-sama?"  
  
"Yes, her ki just needs a little time to work out the evil energy, that's why she's tired. But with the ease that she purifies Shikon Shards I'm sure she'll be fine by morning."  
  
When they reached the well Sango, Miroku, and Shippo went on to the village. With her still sleeping Inu Yasha took her to the other side and put her to bed, with the help of her mother. Inu Yasha left her reluctantly at Mrs. Higurashi's insistance and returned to the Feudal Era.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru watched with interest as he watched his brother jump into the well and a half hour later return without the girl. Once Inu Yasha was a good distance away he landed in the clearing. He peered into the well. The woman wasn't down there. _Odd..._  
  
He lept into the well. His feet hit the dirt as was what he expected. Why should he expect anything else? He could smell the hanyou and the miko here, as well as some powerful magic. What could this be from? Surely not his Hanyou brother and he would not think it of the wench either. She was powerful, no doubt, but she had not the discipline to enchant something like this. He'd have to keep a close eye on this well for a short while.  
  
***  
  
Kagome's mother dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth. Inu Yasha had told her what happened but it did not seem like he expected this. Maybe that's why he was reluctant to leave. No, the boy was too protective of her, he would not have left if he thought she would be this sick. She placed the cold rag on her forehead when Kagome stopped turning. She prayed she would recover quickly.  
  
***  
  
It had been waiting, lying still and gaining power since it transferred into her body. It fed off her power and energy draining her. The power she had didn't exactly "taste" good, but it was strong. She would be in control soon. And the girl had no clue.  
  
  
Kagome ran in the dark, all she could hear was the voice. "Soon you will know what it is you do..."  
  
"Go Away!"  
  
She heard a laugh, "You're friends can't save you this time either... Just you wait..."  
  
"Who are you!?"  
  
She was only answered with the same echoing laughter. "With your body and powers I can easily kill those with the blood of the moon."  
  
  
She shot up in her bed sweat and fear dripping off her skin. She couldn't remember the dream but she could still feel the emotion it caused. She looked at the clock, nearly noon. Why didn't her mother wake her up for school? She wiped her face and went downstairs. "Mama! Mama why didn't you wake me for school?" Her mother came out from the kitchen and immediately felt her forehead. "What're you doing?" sounding slightly more annoyed then she had meant to.  
  
"Good," she sighed, "Your fever's broken."  
  
"Nani? Fever?"  
  
"You don't remember? Your dog eared friend brought you back yesterday and last night you came down with a fever."  
  
"No I don't really..." Kagome shrugged, "Well that explains all this sweat, ugh I need a bath."  
  
"I'll get it ready for you. Are you going back through the well today?"  
  
Was it necessary she ask all these inane questions... _Whoa, where did that come from?_ "Yeah, since it's already to late to got to school and there's none tomorrow."  
  
"Alright then, I'll fix some lunch while you're in the tub."  
  
"Thank you mama."  
  
When she got out she looked at the small meal before her. No red meat? Was this woman trying to starve her to death? _What in the?_ Kagome shook her head. "Mama... I think I'll leave later tonight... then I can get some studying in at least."  
  
"Alright, what would like for dinner then?"  
  
"Some thing with red meat."  
  
***  
  
She crept around the well clearing. It was late at night when most would be sleeping. In fact she was normally sleeping at this time. The wind blew her black hair across her face, a red streak in her hair and in the center of her bangs formed. She looked up at the cresant moon, her eyes flashing pale silver. Time to go after her prey once again, but she needed more bait. After all there was more than just the hanyou she wanted.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru heard the sound of one leaving the clearing and went to investigate. He sniffed lightly. There was an odd scent again, not his brother but the woman... no... yes. Did she use a different perfume? No it was a magic, but it didn't smell like the well's magic or the pure magic of a miko. She had wandered off on her own, not in the direction of the village, and he couldn't hear her already. The human should not be able to move that quickly on her own...  
  
***  
  
Kagome was back, Inu Yasha could smell her nearby. He went off into the woods to track her. When he reached the well a growl escaped his lips. Sesshoumaru! What was he doing nearby? He ran off under the pale moon light following both their scents, fearing the worst.  
  
***  
  
She stopped and sighed, she knew they were coming. Oh well she supposed introductions should be taken care of, not that either of them really knew who she was. Though Sesshoumaru might vaguely remember, she doubted it. She wore a tight black shirt and black leggings along with a short tight red skirt, it was the best she could do with the girl's limited wardrobe. She heard him approach behind her. "What do you want Sesshoumaru? To kidnap me for bait for the Tetsusaiga?"  
  
Why did she sound so amused? "Who are you?"  
  
She turned to him, her eyes a pale silver compared to their normal blue-gray. "I am the woman who travels with Inu Yasha. You know that."  
  
"Do not give me that, I can smell the magic clinging to you. Who are you?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" She laughed, "Do you care for me?"  
  
What the hell was she talking about?  
  
"KAGOME!" Inu Yasha burst onto the scene Tetsusaiga already drawn. "Sesshoumaru what have you done to her?"  
  
"Nothing other than follow this odd scent."  
  
"Odd scent!" She sounded outraged, like she was Kagome again, but Sesshoumaru knew better. "Why I oughta! Inu Yasha I came out of the well and he was there! He was chasing me!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
The demon prince stepped toward her. "Stop lying woman."   
  
"Keep him away from me!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inu Yasha charged toward his brother only to be shot back by Sesshoumaru's whip. He got up to his knees and stopped. Kagome was... laughing?  
  
"Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru said not looking away from Kagome who was standing right infront of him. "You had best silence your woman."  
  
Kagome laughed harder. "_HIS_ woman! You know very well I'm not _his_ woman." With movement much faster than she should have been able to muster she grabbed the hilt of Sesshoumaru's oni sword and lept away. She laughed, "Thanks for the souvineer." She blew a kiss to Inu Yasha. "See you later." The brothers watched in a mixture of awe and anger as Kagome rose into the air and dissapeared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You fool, that is no longer the woman you know. She's been possessed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are an idiot Inu Yasha, could you not smell the stench of your last kill on her?"  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yes, and now she has my sword. No thanks to you."  
  
"I didn't see you stopping her!" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at this brother then took off into the air. Leaving Inu Yasha to yell at him down below. He growled on last time in the direction of the sky and ran back to the village, maybe Miroku or Kaede knew of some kind of cure.  
  
***  
  
"She what!?"  
  
"That's what he said, and when I think about it it makes sense. I was just too worried to notice it." The dog boy punched a hole in the ground. "Chikusho! I should have noticed!"  
  
"Don't blame yourself Inu Yasha." Sango said from across the fire. "I'm sure we'll find her, and Kaede and Miroku know something I'm sure." She turned to them hopefully.  
  
"I'm not so sure..." Miroku said looking at the ground. "She does have three shikon shards after all."  
  
"So we need to get the shards from her first?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"If we can get them from her without-"  
  
Miroku was cut off when Inu Yasha grabbed the front of his clothes. "THAT is not going to happen! We'll get them then you and Kaede _will _turn her back!" His voice quited, "I won't let Kagome die like that."  
  
-----------------------  
-GASP- Inu Yasha agreed with Sesshoumaru!  
I dunno was that first confrontation kinda... quick or at least anticlimatic?  
  
The original idea was to just make Kagome turn evil.. but for some reason I just couldn't manage it and can't see her like that so... next best thing? Get her Possessed!  
  
I didn't know the little things like Italics didn't load from .doc format so I had to go through and fix all that AHH!! 


	2. DOTM Chap 2: Tsukinoshi

I do not own Inu Yasha, it is copywrighted to Rumiko Takahashi. (Can I have Fluffy.. I mean Sesshoumaru?.. please)  
  
Note: _Italics_ are thoughts, if Kag and Tsukinoshi are talking the _italics_ within the quotes are exchanged in the mind, normal type is actually spoken.  
  


The Death Of the Moon  
An Inu Yasha Fanfic  
By Hika-chan  


**Chapter 2: Tsukinoshi  
  
**Rin patted Ah and Un on the head while Jaken watched very bored as she pampered the two headed mount. When would Sesshoumaru-sama return? He was sick and tired of watching this foul child. He had been gone a for more than a day since they found the remains of Inu Yasha's last battle. Ah and Un stopped the pur-like noise it was making. One head stuck it's head up as though it had heard something and was curious, the other remained low to the ground and growled. "What is it Ah? Un?"  
  
Rin turned and saw a very pretty woman. She had black and red hair and clothes a red mark adorned her forehead it was a cresant opening down with a sword through it. She approached Rin and the mount calmly. "Shh," she said calmly and the mount whimpered and lowered it's heads. "Good boys."  
  
"Who are you?" Jaken said leaping up waving the staff, she looked like that miko woman with Inu Yasha, but it couldn't be her.. not with the youki he sensed.  
  
The woman smiled, "There's no need to be so violent." She swiftly took the staff and hit Jaken over the head with it. She turned to Rin and smiled genuinely, "I am Tsukinoshi."  
  
"Are you a youkai?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Only Youkai and warlords have scary names like that, and Rin thinks you're too pretty to be a warlord, so you must be a youkai like Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
_Heh, I knew it, that toad is with Sesshoumaru... how interesting he has a little human pet._ "Rin? Is that you're name?"  
  
"Hai!" Rin clapped her hands together happily, "Would you like some flowers?"  
  
"You know what? Sesshoumaru sent me here to show you a great place to gather flowers? Would you like to go?"  
  
The girl smiled brightly, then stopped, "How do I know he sent you?"  
  
"Do you recognize this?" She asked pulling out tokujin.  
  
"Woman where did you get that!?" She bashed Jaken again with the staff, Rin giggled.  
  
"That's Sesshoumaru-sama's sword!"  
  
"That's right, he gave it to me so that you would know it was ok to go with me."  
  
"YAY!"   
  
Tsukinoshi picked up the girl her eyes flashed blue-gray for an instant and Kagome's smile came through at the girl. "Let's go then shall we?" She turned to Jaken her eyes once again silver, "When he returns make sure you tell Sesshoumaru-sama that this Tsukinoshi decided to babysit Rin for a while." She flashed him a wicked grin that Rin did not see.  
  
***  
  
"Jaken, where is Rin?"  
  
Now would be the perfect time to lie and get rid of the human brat, but if he was caught lying... Better to tell the truth, besides the woman had the Toukujin. "AH! Sesshoumaru-sama! A woman came, she had your Tokujin! She took Rin and this Jaken was helpless to stop her! Please forgive this poor Jaken."  
  
"Which way did they go?"  
  
"West and a little north I think." Sesshoumaru walked toward his mount, "Umm.. Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"She said her name was Tsukinoshi."  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and stared at Jaken.  
  
***  
Sesshoumaru walked the halls of his father's castle. He was very angry, his father the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands was in love with a human! How could such a great man as he fall for a weak human woman. He did not believe that humans were bad in their own right, but he did not think they were worthy mate-material not for any youkai much less his father. _-Ugh- disgusting, just the thought of it._ As he walked he soon realized he was not the one who hated this turn of events the most. There was a scream of anger and a crashing sound.  
  
"How DARE he! Spurning me for that frail human trash!" He stopped and listened intently at the door. It was the room of Hinako, one of his father's prospective brides, and his late mother's handmaidens. "I have been with him since before that brat Sesshoumaru was born and this is how he repays me! Pushing me aside for some human bitch!" His eyes narrowed, who did this woman think she was? "Well if that is how it is going to be fine! The only way I'll ever get control of the Western Lands is to kill all of them. Just like I-" Her rant stopped and when the door opened Sesshoumaru was no where to be found. She sniffed the air and her silver eyes burned red.  
  
The adolescent youkai prince found his father and told him of what he heard. A swift and burtal punishment was bestowed upon her. Cast out of her body she cried, "I will not rest till all that bear the blood of the moon are dead! Especially you welp!" ***  
"She's back..."  
  
"Nani? Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Jaken you remember Hinako?"  
  
"Hai. She was forced to wander without a body... You don't think?"  
  
"That Tsukinoshi, 'The death of the moon', is her?" Sesshoumaru put Jaken on his mount, "Come we must get Rin and my Toukujin back, and we have much to plan for."  
  
"h.. hai Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
***  
  
"Do we even know which way we're going?" Shippo whined.  
  
Inu Yasha gave the fox a warning look. "Shippo's right," Sango braved to say, "We don't even know where to start looking. Where are we going Inu Yasha?"  
  
"This is the direction Sesshoumaru went."  
  
"Now that I think about it, isn't this the same way we went when we came back from that last fight?" Inu Yasha looked up at the monk, he was right. Come to think of it that youkai they fought had recognized him.  
  
***  
Inu Yasha had arrived first on the scene a minute before the others. A female youkai was laughing and randomly swatting at humans as they ran by. She stopped and turned towards him, her red and black hair dancing on the wind. "You! You smell of Inutaisho," she growled, "and that human BITCH!"  
  
***  
Inu Yasha suddenly slowed. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked.  
  
"She knew my parents..." he said with sudden realization, the image of the crimson and ebon clad youkai flashed through his mind. "... My mother told me about her once, not long before my parents married, there was a youkai who wanted to marry my father for the power she would attain by his side. She was so angry she planned to kill my father and her. But Sesshoumaru overheard and she was punished. They basically made her a wandering soul. With no body and no way of moving on"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"By what my mother said... she looked like the one we fought the other day."  
  
"So she's been possessing people through the years in order to stay alive?"  
  
"Not just that, mother said she vowed to kill all of my father's line."  
  
"Wow alot of people want to kill you huh Inu Yasha?"  
  
Everyone tired to ignore the fox.  
  
***  
  
Rin was going through her jewelry, Tsukinoshi didn't really mind, it kept the brat quiet, as long as she didn't break anything. Finally she felt like herself again in her own clothes, the girl's odd kimono had been cast aside and she did not really feel like doing anything about it right now. She looked at herself in the mirror and examined the three shikon shards on the chain. She went to grab them to embed them in her for power but they reacted violently to her. _That girl! Even now she is keeping the shard's pure! They are right infront of me and I can do nothing with them!_  
  
"Tsukinoshi-sama!"  
  
She sighed, "Yes Rin?"  
  
"Where is the flower patch you told me about?"  
  
She knelt infront of the child, her eyes changing to the pleasant blue eyes. "How about we do that later? Why don't we play a game now?" Tsukinoshi cursed, Kagome was taking control again, lucky for her the girl was too confused to know what was really going on. And, not wanting to frighten the child she seemed happy to entertain the brat, at least that meant she wouldn't have to deal with her for a while. Well not directly anyway. "We're gonna play Hide and go seek." Oh great.... that didn't sound too good.  
  
  
"Ohh Riiin? Where are you?" Tsukinoshi was pissed. Kagome had that girl hiding out in the woods and now she had to find the little brat. She sniffed the air and cursed. This body had not completely changed to suit her yet, her sense of smell had not completely recovered, and it annoyed her that it was always one of the last. Kagome smiled as she heard a rustling off to the side. _What am I doing? I should be trying to find Inu Yasha not playing. He probably doesn't even know where to start looking for me._ She ran and grabbed the child after a short chase and picked her up in the air.  
  
"Now you go hide Tsukinoshi-sama!" Kagome paused and looked at the girl, what did she call her? Her eyes changed and Kagome felt things get dark and clouded again.  
  
"How about I show you to that flower patch now?" NO! Kagome screamed in her mind, not truly knowing what this beast had in mind for the girl. '_Don't you worry miko, she won't die yet... I still need her alive._' "It's right here." The demon in Kagome's body touched a finger to the child's chest and she slumped over asleep in her arms. "Dream of your little flowers child it's the last time you'll see any."  
  
"_Who are you what do you want!?_" Kagome screamed from inside as her body took the girl back into the demoness' hideout.  
  
"_I want to kill the sons of Inutaisho._"  
  
"_What?_"  
  
"_Sesshoumaru and the hanyou Inu Yasha. Thanks to your memories I don't have to look so hard anymore_. I know exactly what to look for"  
  
"_But how did you find Rin? I didn't know about her!?_"  
  
"_Grrr, you ask too many questions! Sesshoumaru is possessive, anything he considers his he will look for on principle. I was looking for Jaken, but I opted for Rin instead now SHUT UP!_" The youkai put Rin in a cage and left her hideout. "First Sesshoumaru then the runt," she grinned studying he oni blade in her hands.  
  
***  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" The demon prince brought up Tenseiga in just enough time to block his own demon blade. The demon prince did not fear Toukujin's force attack, the blade knew who its real master was.  
  
"Hello Hinako I see your fashion sense hasn't changed."  
  
"So you remember me then?"  
  
"Where is Rin?"  
  
She grinned, "If I told you I'd have to kill you." The two jumped back away to opposite sides of the clearing, eyeing each other. "Of course that's the idea."  
  
"Human bodies suit you well, too bad you weren't just born one."  
  
"If I had been maybe you're father would have married me instead." Sesshoumaru attacked without another word. "Of course then I would not have to have send him off to be killed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't think Ryukotsusei really cared about your father's human wench? A mere thirty years and she would have died of old age. Three decades was nothing to him, and neither was a human." She laughed as Sesshoumaru backed off into a guard posistion. It only showed in his eyes but the prince was quite surprised. "I was the one who sent word that the great dragon Ryuukotsusei was after that human whore. And of course your great father would let no one touch his woman." She laughed harder, "So he died for no reason, not even love! Because the threat was all a lie!"  
  
Sesshoumaru charged him and, as quite a surprise to her, knocked the weapon from her hand then sheathing his sword with blinding speed and lifted her from the ground by her neck. "Where. Is. Rin."  
  
A chuckle escaed her lips, "I have actually angered the stone faced Sesshoumaru? If you kill me you will never find her. At least not before the dear thing starves to death."  
  
Frustrated enough to forget about the human body Sesshoumaru threw her up against a tree. Her eyes and mouth were wide in pain when her body made contact, she fell limply to the ground. "Se...Sesshoumaru."  
  
He turned from picking up his tokujin. "Where is Rin witch?"  
  
"Oh god..."   
  
_Her voice.. it's different somehow. _  
  
"Sessh..oumaru. You can't l...let her... Kill me!"  
  
"The miko? Where is Rin tell me!"  
  
She smiled weakly, "You.. care for the little girl?" She coughed, "I knew you coulnd't be that... bad a guy."  
  
"Where is she!"  
  
"She's... she.. NO!" her eyes flashed back and forth, "She's in- You won't have her! She's... sleeping- I'll kill you then I'll kill the brat!- I can't.. keep con..tr- Then I'll kill that human spawned brother of yours!- HELP ME!"  
  
Sesshoumaru reached over with his clawed fingers towards her neck, but stopped just as his nails came incontact with her skin. He should just kill her and get it over with! He could find Rin without her, right?  
  
He heard her laughing again, "Should you kill her? I can see the conflict in your eyes. You could find Rin on your own right? But would it be in time? But then you can't kill her anyway... why not? Surely it' not because you care that her brother will miss her? It's the same reason you don't kill Rin. I know you hate humans, or you think you hate them. So why did you stop killing them so randomly? Or do you just like this body?"  
  
Sesshoumaru tapped the back of her neck, the mocking stopped and the wounded form slumped over in unconciousness. Then he pulled out his sword. _Tenseiga, can you bind Hinako for now and let Kagome speak?_ It was half command, half request. He waved the sword over Kagome's body and wrapped her in his tail, in case she awoke with the less helpful of personalities. Her wounds healed and Kagome's eyes opened with a gasp.  
  
"Where is Rin?"  
  
She blinked at Sesshoumaru. "Oh you really pissed her off." He stared at her confused and impatient. "It took us an hour to get here, It was a secrect place in a mountain, by a forest... North east of here I think" He gave her a look that asked for more specific details on threat of death. "Look I don't know! I wasn't completely aware of everything. I think I'd recognize it if I saw it though... I don't know what she knows." He narrowed his eyes at her and flew into the air, her still in his tail. "Uhh could you maybe..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If Tsukinoshi takes control again it would be best if I already had a handle on her."  
  
"I need to find a way to destory her for good, I can't let her kill you and Inu Yasha." Sesshoumaru did not miss that little slip up(?) about letting her kill _him_. "There has to be something I can do. I mean I'm the most difficult possession she's had, she's been complaining about that, and she still can't use the shikon shards. Maybe if I can develop my miko powe-" "Stop thinking outloud."  
  
"Well gee _EXCUSE ME_ if I thought you might have some ideas to help out, after all she's a threat to you too ya know." "Not that much of a threat."  
  
"You'd think so but since she _doesn't die_ she has plently of time to learn and then years later you letting her get away is gonna come back and bite you on the butt!" He cast Kagome a queer look. "Hey I just figured since you have a _healing sword_ there might be something you could do!"  
  
"I'm not doing it to help you."  
  
"Of course not. It's payback for helping you find Rin."  
  
"No. Letting you live is your reward."  
  
"That's right getting rid of Tsukinoshi is in your own intrests, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"And if you kill me you don't know which body she'll inhabit later so you need me alive to keep track of me...err her."  
  
_Does she have to keep spouting such obvious nonesense?_  
  
Kagome looked down at her snow white bindings, "Hey you're tail is really soft... and fluffy too." She felt his tail twitch slightly at that remark but he did not say anything. She kept her giggle inside but with his grip on her he could feel her body convulse with even the slightest laughter. Then she felt a slight squeeze on her ribs and abrutly stopped.  
  
***  
  
"Try there." It had been three hours already and they had yet to find a trace of Rin. "Maybe you should smell around for her. I was in control long enough to play a game with Rin out in the woods. I don't know if she knows it but I was intentionally trying to spread our scents around."  
  
_Hmmm smart girl... for a human._ Though he would never admit it to her. Kagome looked around she was starting to feel really hot and sweaty in this kimono and being wrapped in Sesshoumaru's tail. She had asked for water earlier but he said that she could have some after they found Rin... maybe. A few times during their search Tsukinoshi surfaced, each time Sesshoumaru led Kagome out with stern instructions like. "Get a hold of yourself." and "You can't seriously be that weak, fight woman." and "-sigh- I guess I should just kill you now and get it over with."  
  
It was well into night when Sesshoumaru finally caught on to her scent, from there it didn't take long to find her. He ripped open the cage and took the sleeping child into his one arm. When they emerged from the cave entrance Sesshoumaru glanced back at it He walked a bit further away lay the girl down then summoned his youki whip. A few well placed cracks and the entrance crumbled in on itself. "NO! how dare you welp! I'll rip out you're heart and shove it in your mouth before you- GODAMMIT WOMAN! Will you shut the hell up!" Sesshoumaru put a hand to one of his sensitive ears. Kagome looked at him somewhat good humoredly, "I guess I'll never get my clothes back- You and you're petty concerns." The silver eyes turned violently to Sesshoumaru who was starting to look rather bored. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to-"  
  
The tail squeezed her and she quieted, "Frankly I do not care." He turned to Rin as he heard her stir out of her induced sleep. He was glad that she had been asleep and did not suffer any real harm thus far. "Hello Rin."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She ran up to him and hugged him around the knees. "Tsukinoshi-sama is with you?"  
  
"Of course I am you little-" there was a pause as her eyes closed and effort showed on her face. Her blue-gray orbs opened. "She's getting harder to control. Oh hello sweety did you sleep well?"  
  
Suddenly Rin beamed a smile with an idea, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Can I ride on your tail like that too!?"  
  
He blinked at the child, "Perhaps later. We are going home now."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
He scooped up the child and flew into the air. Somehow Kagome did not think this would bode quite well for her.  
  
***  
  
"Inu Yasha we should rest."  
  
"Not until we find Kagome."  
  
"Inu Yasha," Sango began sympathetically, "She could be anywhere by now. How are we supposed to track her?"  
  
Miroku hit his fist to his palm signalling he had an idea. "What if we don't track her?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's just an idea but what if we go back to our last battle sight then track back from there?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Well if the same spirit has a lair..."  
  
"Then we can track the scent of it's former body to it's lair!" Sango finished happily now that they actually had a plan.  
  
"We should go there now then."  
  
Shippo took this moment to whine, "But I'm sleepy!"  
  
Inu Yasha glared at the kit, "Look if people returned to the villiage the scent could be lost I just want to get on the trail, we can follow it tomorrow." Reluctantly the tired humans and kitsune agreed, they had to find Kagome.  
  
***  
  
He skidded to a stop, that smell... it couldn't be! He looked up where the cave in had been and smelled around some more. It was definitely her and a human girl-child and... -ugh- a dog. Wait...  
  
Sniff sniff.  
  
Gods whoever it was was realated to that dog face. Huh? A fourth scent? But it seemed more like a half a scent, like magic, or more like an enchantment. He growled whoever it was cast a spell on her!? Oh they were gonna get it! There was no decision here, Kouga smelled around a bit more than dashed off towards the west in search of Kagome.  
  
---------- Wasn't expecting Kouga were ya?  
  
I know I kinda jumped into the confrontation with Sesshoumaru but.. well, oh and if you're wondering why she lost so easily.... it'll come up.  
Why the name Hinako? No clue.. just didn't feel like thinking to hard, so I just picked one from Ranma. (you know that little girl w/ the coin thing.)  
  
R&R is good! please let me know I'm not just wasting my time!! 


	3. DOTM Chap 3: Restless Nights and Midnigh...

I do not own Inu Yasha, it is copywrighted to Rumiko Takahashi. (Can I at least borrow him? Sesshoumaru's so HOT!)   
  
Note: _Italics_ are thoughts, if Kag and Tsukinoshi are talking the _italics_ within the quotes are exchanged in the mind, normal type is actually spoken.  
  


The Death Of the Moon  
An Inu Yasha Fanfic  
By Hika-chan  
  


**Chapter 3: Restless Nights and Midnight Baths  
**He guided her through the halls, roughly holding onto her arm and thrust her into a room. A servant had been walking beside them and Rin, the demon prince turned to him, "You will seal her in this room."  
  
"N..now wait a minute!"  
  
He gazed at her cooly. "I will not risk letting you, either of you," he said pointedly, "Wandering around my home. Especially when one of you wants to kill me." While he spoke the servant was putting scrolls on the windows and Rin waited happily by his side. Kagome had already explained the difference to her about good blue-gray eyed Kagome and bad silver eyed Tsukinoshi (with a bit of help from Sesshoumaru who thought the eye color was improtant enough to mention since it was the only thing that one could really use to tell the differance for those without a youkai sense of smell).  
  
"Well can't you seal me into a wing and not just a room!? I mean after getting all sweaty from your dumb tail I need to take a bath. And I know I certainly don't want anyone watching over me while I do that!" Sesshoumaru raised a brow, but Kagome didn't notice. She had been fighting Tsukinoshi actively since Sesshoumaru caved in her hideout, and it was wearing on her. Every once in a while the demoness would make herself known with a nasty comment that would actually manage to phase the stoic man.  
  
"In the morning we shall see." They left the room the servant closing the doors behind them. She sighed before hearing him on the other side of the door. "Tomorrow I want you to seal her into an area between here and the nearest bath. Do _not_ forget the windows." She smiled lightly. "The woman is fortunate I value cleanliness."  
  
Kagome turned and gasped as she saw herself in the vanity mirror. At least... what she assumed was herself. Two streaks of red in her hair and a big red clump in the middle of her bangs. Some of her hair was put up into a bun, but the bottom half and the red streaks flowed freely from it. She went to run a hand through her hair and stopped when she saw the red mark on her forehead. A sword through a cresant moon. "The death of the moon..." she whispered.  
  
She took her hand down, then stared at it. Her nails were slightly longer than they had been yesterday and curved as though they were... "They're growing into claws?"  
  
She looked up again and jumped back as the reflection had turned to that of who she assumed to be Tsukinoshi. With the exception of the face, the hair brushed to show her forehead, and a few additional demonic features like a black tail, she looked the same as Kagome. "Hello dear how are you?" She asked mocking politeness.  
  
"What's happening to me?"  
  
"Oh that?" She waved a hand as though it were nothing, "Your body's just changing to suit me better that's all."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"It happens with varying speeds depening on the person I possess." She grinned, "Since your mind is taking longer your body is changing faster, isn't that interesting? Most humans are so easy to overcome so the body usually takes weeks to change completely. Youkai are a whole other matter entirely though."  
  
"Do you ever shut up about yourself?"  
  
"Aww what's a matter?"  
  
"I'm possessed and kidnapped what do you think?" Kagome huffed and sat down on the chair infront of the mirror, she would ignore the woman and just brush her hair. Suddenly she wondered why Sesshoumaru didn't just throw her in a dungeon. Unless he doesn't keep prisoners and just kills people... Naw he was too cruel he'd probably love to make people suffer for long periods... right? Kagome gulped. What if there was no cure, or worse what if he just didn't care and he'd just keep her here for the rest of her life!  
  
"So the big bad prince isn't as bad as he seems is he?"  
  
"be quite..." Kagome muttered to the reflection not looking up from her hair.   
  
"I mean look at this nice room he gave you..."  
  
"What are you- you kow what, never mind."  
  
"And he's so pretty compared to that half-breed runt brother of his."  
  
She cast a disinterested glare at the silver eyed relfection, "Gag me ok?"  
  
"And that nice soft tail... bet he has allot of uses for that."  
  
She cast the youkai an odd look then seeing her grin Kagome stood, "You're disgusting."  
  
Tsukinoshi put her head and one hand and disinterestedly examined the nails of the other. "Acutally what's disgusting is that dead woman Kikyou woman trying to steal Inu Yasha."  
  
Kagome turned away from the reflection. "Don't start."  
  
"She's dead as a door nail and he still wants her... Why is that?"  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
"Maybe he likes 'em cold."  
  
"shut.. up..."  
  
"I mean he hasn't made a move on you yet so it's obvious that he doesn't want you."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Oh come on can't take the truth? All you'll ever be is a replacement."  
  
"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Kagome picked up the stool and threw it at the mirror. But the mirror was made of polished metal so she didn't get the satifying crash of broken glass as the chair rebounded off it. Though now there was a significant dent in it which warped her reflection. For now it seemed, Tsukinoshi was gone. Her eyes burned and a tear tracked down one side then the other. Exhausted from fighting the woman all day she fell to the floor and let herself cry.  
  
  
Deep in her mind Tsukinoshi laughed. She didn't have access to all her memories, she actually only could see the darker ones. The truly desperate moments, and her doubts and fears. All those wonderful "what if's" that plagued Kagome's mind. Even though she didn't see it all it had been more than she would ever need to find the halfling, since many of her doubts and times of sadness, distress and anger were because of him. "By the time I'm done with you, you won't want to come out anymore," she mused to herself.  
  
  
After a few minutes Kagome decided to go to bed as she stripped off her clothes she found a knife strapped to her waist, not knowing what else to do with it Kagome put it the drawer of the vanity. She was actually quite happy to find out that Tsukinoshi decided to keep her underwear. She eyed her relfection quickly to make sure it was hers before going over to the closet. There was not much there, a sleeping gown and two other kimonos. Since her options were limited she put on the sleeping gown and folded Tsukinoshi's clothes since she would likely have to wear them again sometime and she hated wrinkles.  
  
She blew out the few lamps in the room and lay down on the bed, surprisingly it didn't take her too long to get to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes opened. Why did he wake up? It was never for no reason and by the moon's position outside his window it was still hours till dawn. He looked around his room, Rin had not come in from nightmares and Jaken knew better. So he listened with his ears and heard it, a scream. Rin? No.. the voice was to old... to angry. Then there was another shout, this one more pained and desperate. _The girl is fighting the demon?_ He was trying to decided whether or not if he should go back to sleep when he heard a crash. Well he supposed he should get up to protect his belonings. He quickly grabbed a robe and walked out into the hall.  
  
***  
  
Tsukinoshi got up out of the bed, it was very easy to take control when the girl was sleeping, her guard not active. She stretched and examined her claws, they were the right shape, but still lacked the strength needed to make them that useful. She got the dagger then walked over to the window and opened the curtains letting the moonlight shine in. She went to open the window and couldn't. She tried again pushing harder and this time was zapped painfully. "Chikuso" she cursed rubbing her hand. She walked over to the door and recieved the same effect, only when she pulled harder she was thrown halfway to the bed. She screamed with rage and got up and pounded on the door.   
  
She grabbed tightly onto the handles she could feel Kagome waking from the last scream, if she had to feel it so would the witch. Tsukinoshi braced herself and pulled hard on the door. Kagome's eyes flashed open and she began to scream, but she couldn't let go! "STOP!" Finally she gained the strength to lossen her grip and this time was thrown almost to the bed.  
  
"Ruin my fun why don't you?" Tsukinoshi muttered. She grabbed the toppled stool from earlier and threw it out the window. She headed back to the window, maybe if the physical barrier was gone she would be able to get out, but when she went to reach her hand out of it it still would not go pass the barrier.  
  
"We can't get out! Just stop it already!"  
  
"Shut up girl!" She pulled the dagger off her belt and stabbed herself/Kagome in the arm. As a demon she was used to much more pain, the girl however, was not.  
  
Kagome screamed at the same time the door flew open, the lanterns in the room flittering to light with the movement of the door. She fell to her knees grasping her arm under where the knife was still embeded in it. "GET OUT!" she screamed.   
  
"_sorry... can't help you.. there..._" Tsukinoshi's voice was fading in and out. _Dammit the wards have weakened me!_  
  
At first Sesshoumaru had thought the girl meant him but soon he realized she was talking to herself... sort of. Her own hand reached up and twisted the knife and she sobbed loudly. "How does that feel girl?" It was odd to hear one's tone switch so dramatically, from violent sobs to sadistic joy and back again.  
  
Sesshoumaru went over and held the girl down. One of his legs held hers down at the ankles. His tail pinned her shoulders and her blue-gray eyes pleaded for help. Dammit he never could deny a girl in pain. "This will hurt," he said and with no other warning ripped the dagger out. She cried out and he tossed it aside, fortunately for her the blade was smooth and not jagged. She tried to stop her crying as he examined her arm."You are lucky, this will heal." She looked at him and nodded, to let him know she heard. "I am going to let you up, I want you to sit on the bed, can you keep control?"  
  
Again she nodded.  
  
"Then do it." He let her up and she did as he said. She sat at the foot of the bed and watched him as he went to a bowl in one corner of the room. He came back over with the bowl and some cloths drapped over his arm. He knelt down beside the bed, his head still higher than hers. She gasped when the end of his tail wrapped around her hand and pulled her arm out. He put the bowl of water on the ground and took one of the cloths. She winced and tried to pull her hand away the first time the cloth touched her wound. "Do not be so weak." was all he said.  
  
He looked at it, her blood was getting all over her clothes and the sheets, especially since the blade had gone all the way through her arm. He wrapped the cloth around her arm. "Press on the top." He said. She didn't respond and he looked up at her her eyes were distant. Is she going into shock? "Hey!" he barked sharply and she turned to him. "I only have one arm. You have to apply pressure to the top so we can stop the bleeding."  
  
She nodded dumbly and did as he said. She gasped again as he pushed harder and told her to do so as well. A few tears slipped through from the pain. "It is not that bad, you've seen me do worse to Inu Yasha."  
  
She looked up at him almost accusingly then realized his head was above hers while he was kneeling. _He's so tall!... well this bed is lower than mine but... _ "But I'm human... at least.. I used to be." She looked down at her hand and examined her nails, tears welling again. "I don't want to change... I'm happy with who I am."  
  
_If only I could be_, he thought to himself. If he had been happy with his own strength he would not have been after Tetsusaiga like he was. It was good that she started talking though, maybe if he kept her talking she would not go completely into shock. He was sure that if she really did Tsukinoshi would gain control again and he didn't want to deal with her this late at night "The change is slowing," he said absently, "I think because you are fighting her so hard."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"By how much you've changed over time." He said factually looking at her as though it were obvious. "I can smell the difference in degree. The change has become less and less each time. From when you went in the well and came out, to when I fought you... her. till now. My guess is at first you couldn't hold her back because you didn't know how. Once you found out it became eaiser."  
  
Kagome looked at the floor in thought. "She let me take control a few times with Rin, I guess she didn't want to risk killing her yet and she knew I had the patience to take care of her. That and when you used Tenseiga on me it really helped." Her eyes widened as she realized the end of his tail was stroking her hand. She glanced back at him then back at the floor, from the look on his face he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"What?"  
  
She hid the reason for her surprise with another realization. "You saw when Inu Yasha took me through the well? You were... watching us?"  
  
"I came across your battle site and something was odd about the smells. I suppose one would not guess it but I am somewhat inquisitive by nature." He turned his face to hers, "How does that work?"  
  
"eh?"  
  
"The well."  
  
"Oh... it leads to my...world only Inu Yasha and I can go through, but I can't come back unless I have a shikon shard."  
  
"Is your home bad?"  
  
"Why do you ask that?"  
  
"You keep coming here and fighting demons, you must not like your home."  
  
"No it's great, it's just well..." she turned her eyes to the ground and he watched her quietly, waiting for her to answer. She muttered out some jumbled words.  
  
"Nanda?"  
  
"I'm the one who broke it..."  
  
_She broke the Shikon no Tama?_  
  
He looked at her arm, "We can stop now."  
  
"Huh? oh yeah." She was surprised he did not make some comment about her confession. Nothing that said "how did you manage something that stupid?" or "Do you realize what you did?" or anything and for that she was grateful.  
  
He took off the blood soaked cloth, wet another and began cleaning the wound. Then it suddenly struck her as odd that he would know how to treat wounds. "How do you know how to do this? I mean you heal so fast why bother knowing how to bind wounds."  
  
"Some youkai have poisons that slow or prevent healing." He answered simply and continued his administrations. They sat there in silence for some time while he tended her arm. Her hand in his tail twicthing from time to time from contact on the wound or his stroking tail she wasn't completely sure. He looked up when he finished and noticed a little bit of red in her cheeks. "Do you have a fever?"  
  
"huh? why?"  
  
"Your cheeks are red."  
  
This only made her blush deeper. He looked at her curiously and got up going back to the corner where the bowl had been. She pulled her sleeping robe tighter about her when the contact was gone. He grabbed a large drying cloth and threw it in the air. She watched somewhat amazed as his hand blured in motion before snatching the towel out of the air. When he brought it over she realized it had been cut into one long strip. He wrapped it around her forearm with less difficulty one might imagine of a one armed man. "I'll need you to help me tie it."  
  
"uh...h.. hai." she nodded.  
  
When it was tied and he stood and looked down at himself and her. Far too much red for his tastes, it was on his tail and their clothes. He reached his hand up to his face and she suddenly looked quite scared when his licked his fingers. "What?"  
  
"y yy you're umm.. my..."  
  
He blinked at her then looked at his hand. "Oh... habit." The he looked at her oddly, "Why hasn't Tsukinoshi come out yet?"  
  
"Huh? I guess the wards made her weaker, I think she only had so much control immediately after because I was in panicking and in pain. Maybe she's... sleeping?"  
  
"Do you want to bathe?"  
  
"eh?" Kagome nearly fell over at the abrubt change in subject.  
  
"You are half covered in your own blood. But I would have to watch you."  
  
"N..n...nani?" She blinked then turned red, "YOU PERVERT!"  
  
He raised a brow, "Actually most youkai don't particularly care. I am one of them. I will at least be in the room so you won't escape. It's that or wait till morning."  
  
Kagome was throughly disgusted and she _really_ wanted to bathe, but could she trust Sesshoumaru. _Whoa, whoa, whoa... Trust Sesshoumaru!? What the hell am I thinking!? Then again I never expected him to play doctor either._ She stopped at the thought. _Ewwww.. mind out of the gutter out of the gutteroutofthegutter._  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Could you, like.. stay turned around?"  
  
He eyed her sternly, more of the Sesshoumaru she was used to seeing. "How about you keep a towel around you and I won't keep an eye on you the whole time."  
  
"Deal." She jumped up then immediately fell back on the bed, dizzy from blood loss. He sighed and walked to the door. He removed the wards from either side as she slowly got up. He kept them in his hand and she walked towards him, his tail wrapped around her good arm and gave her a look as if to say "you know why."  
  
They reached the bathroom and she was guided in first, then he closed the door putting the seals on either side. While he was busy doing that Kagome shed her robe and quickly wrapped a towel about herself. He was done fast enough to catch a glimpse of her back he raised a brow . From what he saw her skin was narly flawless save the scar near her waist, he turned away and walked towards the bath.  
  
When she had first seen it Kagome had thought it was equal to a small swimming pool but when she got closer she realized it was a natural hot spring, it just had tile put around it and the rocks smoothed to make it more pleasant. She looked over as Sesshoumaru sat on the side of the bath washing off some on the blood on his tail, which he seemed quite intent upon. She was on the opposite side and held the towel out like a screen while washing the blood that had gotten on her leg and side. Then she eased into the hot water, keeping her wounded arm dry. Kagome looked up as Sesshoumaru stood, then blushed violently and turned her head away as he began to disrobe. She also put a hand over her face for good measure.  
  
He heard her quiet yelp and glanced in her direction, shaking his head at her human modesty, then wrapped his tail about his "important parts" (for her benifit?) before entering the water while staying on his side of the bath. He relaxed in the hot waters and closed his eyes.  
  
After a minute she peaked through her fingers, to make sure he was in, then removed her hand from her face. She was about to make some comment about being more modest or giving warning when she noticed his left arm, or lack thereof. It was not scarred, or extremely hideous or anything... it just wasn't _there_. It just _stopped_. It reminded her of the Venus de Milo in that way.  
  
Sesshoumaru could feel her eyes on him, at first he tried to ignore it, then it started to irritate him. His head still tilted down he opened his eyes to look at her. He didn't have to guess what she was looking at. "Girl. Don't."  
  
She blinked, blushed then bowed her head. "I... I'm sorry."  
  
He closed his eyes again. "Don't be, it will grow back... in about two centuries... maybe." His voice actually seemed rather bitter.  
  
"Umm... why don't you use Tenseiga to heal it?"  
  
He didn't answer for some time, Kagome had almost thought he had fallen asleep. "Tenseiga... I suppose Tenseiga does not like me much."  
  
"But... it saved you from the Wound of the Wind."  
  
He opened his eyes again and raised his head, "It likes me enough to keep me alive, not enough to give my arm back."  
  
"W..well maybe it's uhh..." Should she say it? It would be rather rude of her.  
  
_Why is she stuttering again?_ "What?"  
  
"Maybe it's because you're not that nice." Both his brows raised that she had the nerve to say it. She didn't notice however, because she was staring at the water. "Well I mean... you don't exactly appreciate it. And ummm... it is a life saving sword and you're all about killing, and well... you're mean."  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and stood. She looked up at the movement of water and nearly averted her eyes when she noticed his tail covered him. She sighed in relief and   
  
got out of the water too. She made a slight yelp when she realized that the wet cloth she had wrapped around her did not hide quite as much as modern towels. She hurried over to pile the dry towels and switched them, while somehow managing to not expose herself to him. As she went to grab another for her hair her hand brushed Sesshoumaru's. Not looking at him she withdrew her hand and went to find a clean robe instead.  
  
He watched her quizzically then shrugged it off, slightly annoyed that he needed so many towels himself, one for him, his hair, and his tail. He supposed it was that human modesty thing she was nervous about. -Ugh- it was a pain to dry his hair with one hand.  
  
"Umm.. "  
  
"What?" He was getting somewhat annoyed with her right now.   
  
"How come the seals only work on me?"  
  
He did not look at her, too busy tending to his hair and fur. "When I realized who was in you I sent Jaken ahead to have the seals made. They're made especially for her."  
  
She tilted her head towards him "So you planned on letting me live from the start?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced over to her, looks like she found one of his bathrobes... oh well. It was mildly comical how long it was on her, the slack on the ground and over her hands made her look like a child of Rin's age. "I planned on keeping Tsukinoshi until I could get rid of her from the start. You being alive is just a necessity."  
  
Her face looked hurt but he continued with his chore and seemed not to notice or care. Quietly she walked over to the door and waited silently for him to finish up. Well not silently to him, his sensitive ears picked up her heartbeat and breathing. He paused for an instant when her scent altered slightly, not that Tsukinoshi had taken control but Kagome's change in emotion finally made it to her scent and to his nose. He snorted and began tending to his tail. _Why is she upset? Did she forget who I am?... Admit it YOU almost forgot who you were when you first walked in and turned into a nursemaid. The things I do... and she's HUMAN. Aside from Rin I haven't cared for a human since... never. Alright there was that one girl when I was only seventy... _  
  
Kagome was startled breifly when she heard a growl from Sesshoumaru's direction. One glance told her she was safe. _At least I think so._ It looked more like he was frustrated, trying to solve a complicated algebra equation he just couldn't get, and it was pissing him off.  
  
After another minute or so he put a robe on and removed the wards. In silence he walked her back to her room and replaced the wards. "Sesshoumaru?" he turned his eyes to her, they look cold like they normally were. "... Thank you.. for taking care of my arm." He simply looked at her nodded then closed the door. Kagome didn't know why, but she giggled before turning to turn off the lamps and return to sleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave the door an odd look when he heard the laugh, but he just shook his head and went back to his room to sleep.  
  
--------------  
Awww Sesshoumaru was being nice ^_^.. And he was topless @_@ hee hee hee :)  
  
R&R always appreciated! 


	4. DOTM Chap 4: Traffic Jam

I do not own Inu Yasha, it is copywrighted to Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
Note: _Italics_ are thoughts, if Kag and Tsukinoshi are talking the _italics_ within the quotes are exchanged in the mind, normal type is actually spoken.  
  


The Death Of the Moon  
An Inu Yasha Fanfic  
By Hika-chan  


**Chapter 4: Traffic Jam  
**Tsukinoshi woke with the sun falling on her face. She sat up and looked around the room. "Damn wards," she muttered. Looking herself over quickly she wondered when she had had a bath. "Hmph she even bandaged her own wound... wait a minute." The youkai woman thought back, remebering that Sesshoumaru had come in not long before she effectively blacked out. _Did he?_ A light grin touched her lips, _Well isn't that interesting?_ She got up and walked over to the closet and dressed herself in the other kimono. What could she do today to make Sesshoumaru's life more difficult?  
  
The door opened a crack and from just beyond the door's barriers stood the child. "Kagome-neechan?"  
  
She turned and smiled at the child. _That will do._ "Good morning Rin."  
  
The girl smiled brightly and almost entered the room when she stopped.  
  
"What's the matter Rin? Don't you want to play?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama said I can't play. Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin that you're mean, Tsukinoshi-sama."  
  
Tsukinoshi walked towards her and knelt infront of the child. "Well aren't you clever? How did you know it was me?"  
  
She pointed at her face, "You have silver eyes, Kagome-neechan's are blue."  
  
"I see," she grinned, "You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What they said about me was right." Tsukinoshi grabbed the girl's hand which had come through the door way and pulled her into the room. She picked her up around the waist and walked back near the window.  
  
Surprisingly enough the girl did not cry she only screamed and kicked."Put little Rin down! No one can pick Rin up unless I say it's ok! PUT RIN DOWN!You're holding me to tight! Jaken-sama! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!"   
  
Squeezing the girl again Tsukinoshi knelt down and picked up the knife which Sesshoumaru had neglected to remove from the previous night. She turned and walked to the middle of the room placing the blade at the child's neck, who had still been calling for the demon prince. "Shh, stop squirming you little brat or I might _accidently_ slit your neck open."  
  
"Tsukinoshi."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" In the doorway stood the demon prince with Jaken beside him.  
  
"Let me out of here or the brat dies."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eye's narrowed, "You should not threaten me so, Hinako."  
  
"Well there's a name I haven't heard in a long time."  
  
_If she hasn't gotten all her speed back yet I can easily get to her before she kills Rin. I don't want her hurt but if I'm not fast enough I can still bring her back._ Faster than the human eye Sesshoumaru was in the room twisting Tsukinoshi's wrist back. The woman dropped the child and swung for Sesshoumaru's face. He leaned away from her twisting her wrist further. She winced and flipped over backwards, causing him to lose his hold and she came at him again. Before she reached him his youki whip snapped an hit her in the chest. She cringed back a bit before the whip came back for two more quick snaps, then wrapped around her. A quick flik of the wrist and bolts of energy shot through her.  
  
The whip was made to sting and even paralyze youkai, for a human however the pain would be almost unbearable. That was when Kagome woke and Tsukinoshi wasted no time in putting the girl in charge. The scream echoed throughout the castle before her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground. His whip unravelled and Sesshoumaru watched the still form for a moment. "Kagome-neechan?"  
  
"Stay back Rin." He walked to her and knelt beside the girl, staring at her. "Woman. Wake up." Her head lolled to one side and he heard her wimper. He picked her head up. "Kagome. Now." Rin's eyes brightened for some reason Jaken could not determine. A second later the girl stirred again and her blue-gray eyes opened.  
  
For a moment she forgot where she was and why. Most of all she was, for that moment frightened and confused as to why Sesshoumaru was kneeling beside her. She scooted away from the youkai with a small yelp, then noticing the pain. She looked around, seeing Rin and Jaken as well. Then she remembered why she was here. But why did she feel sore all over? "Did my roommate misbehave?" She asked watching Sesshoumaru stand.  
  
"The bad lady tried to hurt Rin, but Sesshoumaru-sama saved me!" The girl answered happily.  
  
"I see," she went to stand, but fell back down before she was halfway up. She put a hand to her dizzy head. "Why am I so weak and sore?"  
  
"That would be because of me." The demon prince offered her his hand and she took it. He helped her up and to a nearby table. Kagome figured his helping her was his way of saying he was sorry so she decided not to press him on the matter like she normally would with Inu Yasha.  
  
_Inu Yasha!_ "Sesshoumaru, how long till you think Inu Yasha get's here?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned towards the door, "Jaken see that there is some breakfast brought here. Rin go with him, I'm sure you know what kind of human food is good." He turned back to the miko-girl, "Unfortunately I do not think I can give you free reign over any part of my castle. Rin wanders too much and I would not want to have to deal with that again."  
  
"Neither would I." Kagome winced a wave of pain went through her after a few seconds hunched over the table she looked to her host. "What was that?"  
  
"My youki whip has some... residual effects, it will pass in a few minutes."  
  
"You're kidding right?" She looked up at him, "You're not kidding." He stood behind her silent for sometime and she was mostly unaware of him, as she quitely endured the last of said residual effects. When it was over sweat poured down her face and her body shook slightly. A cup of water appeared in her vision and she looked up at the demon somewhat surpised. She gave him an appreciative look and downed the contents of the glass.   
  
"Wow Kagome-neechan you drink fast!" She blinked at the child who stood where her guardian had been only a few moments earlier. Turning further she saw the youkai picking up the dagger. A servent entered and put food in front of her before he left Sesshoumaru addressed him. "Stay here and make sure Tsukinoshi does not attack the child. Use force if you must but _do not_ kill her under any circumstances."  
  
Rin chatted up Kagome for a few minutes before looking around and whispering to her, "You know what Kagome-neechan?"  
  
"What is it Rin-chan?"  
  
"I think Sesshoumaru-sama likes you."   
  
Kagome choked.  
  
"Kagome-neechan?"  
  
"-cough-cough- How... how can you tell?"  
  
"Rin heard him say your name when he tried to wake you Kagome-neechan. He doesn't use people's names unless he likes them."  
  
"You sure? I've seen him beat up Jaken a lot."  
  
"If Sesshoumaru-sama didn't like Jaken, Jaken would be dead already. And I would not be here now if Sesshoumaru-sama didn't like Rin."  
  
"And what about Inu Yasha, he uses his name and he's always trying to kill him."  
  
"Well Inu Yasha is Sesshoumau-sama's little brother right?" Kagome nodded. "So he can't really hate him right? OH! And he always looks at you when he talks to you too."  
  
_This can't be right... She's saying Sesshoumaru is not as hateful as we all kno... think he is._ "Are you sure Rin-chan?"  
  
Rin bit her lip in concentration, looked up at Kagome and smiled. "Hai!"  
  
The miko just blinked at the child and sighed almost hoping the girl was wrong. _But why almost?_  
  
***  
  
"You called for me Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Juutsuma, any word on those sent to delay my brother?"  
  
"Hai, there is another youkai on the way here, a wolf. They tried to detain him as well, but he was too fast, so they continued on to intercept Inu Yasha."  
  
"A wolf?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Send Makumba to delay the wolf. She should be able to keep up with him easily. I do not want Inu Yasha or that wolf showing up before I have a plan for dealing with Tsukinoshi."  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Juutsuma left him and Sesshoumaru continued to his room, placing the dagger on his dresser for now. He stared at the blade for a moment, for the first time he noticed the blade was familiar. He picked it up again and examined the inscriptions on the hilt. This is-  
  
***  
  
"_Hiraikotsu!_" The hawk woman lept back and deflected the exterminator's boomerang.  
  
"Get out of my way!"  
  
Inu Yasha readied for his _kaze no kizu_ when the youkai before him jumped back. "Youtei time to go!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"What the?" Inu Yasha and the others stood there a moment in surprised shock as the two youkai they'd been fighting for the past twenty minutes just up and left. Miroku was the first to recover, "That was strange."  
  
"I agree, and there was no real reason for them to attack us, Kagome has the shikon shards."  
  
Inu Yasha sheathed his blade, "And since when do horse and hawk youkai work together?"  
  
Crawling out from behind Kirara Shippo pipped up, "Forget about them we have to save Kagome!"  
  
The fox's companions turned to him in unison. Sango looked to the others, "We're in a rush to get to Kagome and then youkai attack us for no reason."  
  
"You don't think they're trying to slow us down?"  
  
"That is exactly what I think Houshi-sama."  
  
"Keh well that's their mistake then!"  
  
"Why do you say that Inu Yasha?"  
  
With a superior grinn Inu Yasha tapped his nose, "I was having difficultly tracking her scent since they took to the air, but now I can follow their scents right back to Kagome."  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru stalked into the room. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
The prince did not take his eyes from Kagome, which unnerved her. "Rin, go play outside."  
  
The girl thought to ask why but she never questioned him before, why start now? "Hai!" The girl skipped out of the room, her current watcher walking out behind her and closing the door.  
  
"Come out woman." His voice was carefully neutral and his eyes cold.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I want to talk to Tsukinoshi, Kagome, let her out."  
  
"Ummm... hai... What do _you_ want?"  
  
"This dagger, where did you get it?"  
  
She grinned wickedly, "Oh you recognize it do you? Your dear father gave it to your mother as a gift. Then _I_ gave it to her, slitting her throat before ripping off her pretty little head. And to think she trusted me as her handmaiden."  
  
A growl emanated from the youkai's throat and once again he held her off the ground by her throat. "You bitch I'll kill you," he growled.  
  
"You can't do that... I'm trapped.. in this room... and there's only one body... for me to take... You think you can fight me off?"  
  
"I tamed Toukujin, I could easily fight off a petty creature like you. But I would never want to share my body with something as vile and disgusting as you." He casually tossed her and she landed on the bed.  
  
"Ohh gimme more, I like it rough." He cast her one last disgusted glance then left the room, Tsukinoshi's laughter echoing behind him.  
  
***  
  
Kouga ran trailing dust and violent winds. "Hey there wolfie."  
  
"Wha-" as one might imagine Kouga was quite surprised at the cheetah youkai keeping pace beside him. He skiddied to a halt and the woman stopped only ten feet infront of him. She smiled charmingly at him. "How do you run that fast?"  
  
She grinned, "My parents are cheetahs, high speed cats, they came here from another country. How do you do it?" He looked at her oddly so she continued. "My lord could not help but notice that you are seemingly heading towards his home. Why?"  
  
Maybe this was just a coincidence. "Your lord a dog demon?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Guess not. "Then I'm headin' there. Ya here to escort me?"  
  
She walked up to him somewhat meekly, "Actually," She looked up at him, fluttering her lashes. "I'm here to detain you." Makumba flipped backwards catching his chin with her heel.  
  
Kouga picked himself up from the ground rubbing his chin. "Heh, you can't unless you catch me first!" The wolf sprinted off and the cheetah grinned. Bursting ahead on all fours, when she got behind him she reached out and tripped him. Unable to regain his balance at such a speed the wolf tumbled over himself. The cheetah youkai barely missed him as he rolled up, clawing the ground instead. Planting his hand on the ground Kouga kicked out at her face, but it met with her crossed arms.  
  
She grinned, "Oh this is going to be a good fight."  
  
***  
  
Inu Yasha was getting pissed, those two youkai they had been fighting kept coming back to annoy them periodically. Right now they were stopped for a meal and Inu Yasha really didn't want to waste time as it was however Miroku had managed to convince him with his usual logic. "If they're going to keep showing up and not let us get where we're going till they want us to we might as well take a break where we're not fighting."  
  
***  
  
Night came and Sesshoumaru found himself walking the halls. It was late but like most full youkai Sesshoumaru could go up to five days without sleep and still suffer no ill effects. The only real reason he slept nightly was simply to pass the time and to alleviate his eternal boredom, partially by dreaming and later trying to piece them back together. But tonight he was still trying to figure out the problem currently residing under his roof. He heard a wimper come from a room he was passing. He stopped. Was Rin having a nightmare... no it was the wrong room. Sighing he realized it was the girl again.  
  
He opened the door and looked inside, she was still asleep on the bed, the blankets and sheets tangled about her. He watched the girl turn a few minutes before realizing he was staring. Her left arm became visible from her sleeves and the blankets along with one of her bare legs, noticing then the red that seeped through the bandages. Sesshoumaru scoffed, dammit, blood was hard enough to get out as it was. The demon prince went over and sat down on the bed beside her, he could probably change the bandages without waking her if he were careful enough.  
  
Carefully he slipped his arm under her shoulder lifting her up, then moved his tail around to support her head. He easily cut off the old bandage and began replacing it. Suddenly he realized that Kagome had since started to look more peaceful in her sleep. Come to think of it why was he holding her like he was? It was even making his job harder. Continuing his ministrations he listened and smelled her. Her heart rate was slow and clam along with her breathing. Putting his arm back under her shoulders he readied to lay her back down when she turned into him, one of her hands grasping his kimono. He froze as she sighed contentedly against his chest. He stared down at her angelic face with demonic markings. Her bangs had fallen to reveal the red moon and sword upon her forehead... and she was smiling.  
  
Gazing down upon her he could not help but think of the current situation. _And how is it that this poor girl gets stuck in the middle of all this? "Poor girl?" -hmph- Rin has made me soft.. sympathetic._ But was that truly so bad? What if that was the key to completely mastering the Tenseiga? After all she had said it herself. He was "mean".  
  
She stirred slightly and he quickly but gently set her down and was out the door before she approached conciousness. She yawned and rolled over, pulling a pillow close to her chest in an attempt to regain the warmth that had just left her. But in he half awake state she had no idea where it had come from or gone to.  
  
***  
  
She had been running cut off at every turn by a red clawed hand or a silver eye. The laughter was never ending. She was sweating and cold. She didn't know how or why but she tripped on something. She brought herself to her knees and looked to see what tripped her, horrified to see Inu Yasha's body. She scrambled back on her hands and feet shaking her head as the body rose, like a marionette. He examined his body with blank eyes, he looked up at her with the same dead eyes. "Kagome... why?"  
  
From the left she heard footsteps and Kagome turned seeing Kikyou walk up to Inu Yasha. She smiled and put her hand to his bloodied face. "Because, she now knows we belong together. She sent you to where only I can have you."  
  
"Really Kagome?" She was horrified but could not look away from his red smiling face. "You killed me for us?"  
  
"Of course.. since she does have my soul she could always join us." A wave of her hand and Kagome felt an arrow embed itself in her stomach, but she lacked the sense to react.  
  
She shook her head, but could not find her voice watching with wide eyes as Inu Yasha and Kikyou began to sink into the black void around them, wind whipped about her and all she could do was shake her head in fear and denial. Before the void reached their waists something warm and comforting wrapped around her, two strong arms around her shoulders, the arrow dissapeared "Don't look," a soothing male voice whispered, "It's not real."  
  
She blinked back tears that had somehow found their way pass the earlier fear. "Daddy?" Her wound closed up.  
  
"No. But don't worry, it's not real." As soon as he finished this time the horrible image before her faded away and the blackness melted into a grassy hillside. "See? All gone." Kagome also noticed she wasn't wearing her uniform anymore, but a long comfortable sundress and bare feet. She sighed and closed her eyes and leaned back into the chest of whoever it was that had chased away those horrid visions. Her hands came up and grasped the arms that rested over her collar bone. She wanted to know who it was, and for some reason she wasn't dissapointed that is wasn't her father. She also knew it was not Inu Yasha, it defintely was not his voice, but it was so soft she could not place it. His arms were bare so clothing was no way to determine his identity.  
  
"Is this real?"  
  
His mouth came down next to her ear, "Not completely, but it's more real than what was here before."  
  
"Why do you make me feel so safe?"  
  
He lightly kissed her cheek, "Because I want to protect you... I just don't know it yet." For some reason this line did not confuse her at all. She leaned further back into him and down, snuggling her head under his chin. Right here, right now she didn't care who he was. He drove away her nightmare, but when she woke, she would wonder...  
  
  
Tsukinoshi was not happy that someone had ruined her fun.  
  
---------------- Makumba is an african name... its actually the name of my b/f's dog.. I think it means "fierce one" I figured since Cheetah's are from africa it wouldn't do to give her a Japanese name  
  
Enjoy the dream sequence? I hope I didn't overdo it.. or underdo it (?)  
  
R&R good! 


	5. DOTM Chap 5: Gatecrashers

I do not own Inu Yasha, it is copywrighted to Rumiko Takahashi. (DAMN!)  
  
Note: _Italics_ are thoughts, if Kag and Tsukinoshi are talking the _italics_ within the quotes are exchanged in the mind, normal type is actually spoken.  
  


The Death Of the Moon  
An Inu Yasha Fanfic  
By Hika-chan  
  


**Chapter 5: Gatecrashers  
**Not long after dawn Sesshoumaru sat out in his garden contemplating the situation at hand. He cursed when he realized it likely wouldn't be long before his brother showed up and he couldn't let that demoness out of his sight. Of course if they tried to take her out without telling him or giving her the chance to explain they would only end up hurting Kagome, or ruining everything. He supposed he would have to intercept them and actually _explain_ what was going on when they got here. Hopefully his brother would actually listen seeing as Kagome's well being was involved.  
  
Wait a second, when did he start thinking of her as "Kagome" instead of "Inu Yasha's woman?" _Hmm I know her name._ He mused to himself, true he knew a few humans names, but what did she do to make herself worthy that he should bother to know it? Maybe she did have a point about the Tenseiga though. It might give them someway to get rid of Tsukinoshi...  
  
His musings were interrupted by a force he felt approaching his castle with unbelievable speed. He was almost alarmed when he saw it come over the wall. "A twister?" He stood and watched with disbelieving eyes as the dust devil went right into the house. _RIN!_  
  
Faster than the twister Sesshoumaru rushed into the house and passed it a kind of paternal instinct taking him over (though he would never admit it), and he was soon joined by Makumba who went to cut off the twister on the otherside. He watched as the cheetah overshot it as the twister swept into... _Kagome's room?_  
  
***  
  
She sat up in bed her doors bursting open. She guarded her face from the wind and watched with mild disinterest as it dissapated revealing the wolf youkai. "Don't worry I'm here to save you Kagome."  
  
What? He didn't even take a moment to consider her surroundings. He simply picked her up and headed towards the door. "Wait! What're you-" She was cut off by her own screams as he tried to take her through the door.  
  
"Kagome wha-" Just as Tsukinoshi was cut off by her own screams Kouga was cut off by a swift backfist that threw him back into the room and Kagome with him. The wolf turned himself so he would hit the ground instead of her.  
  
"How dare you enter my home unannounced. Tresspassing and endagering my guests so."  
  
Kouga got up and put Kagome over on the bed. "I don't know who you are pretty boy but I'm taking my woman out of here with or without your permission."  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted, "I doubt that cub. Those shards will not help you either."  
  
"Yeah well I probably don't need 'em considering you only got one arm."  
  
A grin actually touched lips, _I have much more than that._ Faster than Kouga thought possible for a dog Sesshoumaru was behind him. Kouga kicked back but Sesshoumaru easily dodged. Similar to a fight with his brother all Sesshoumaru had to do was dodge. Although in this wolf's case the blows were quicker and came in varying combinations. They were also fighting indoors which left less room to move about. After ten combinations Sesshoumaru decided to show the boy how it was done. In one swift move Kouga barely caught Sesshoumaru punched him in the gut and sent him flying into the already dented mirror on the vanity.  
  
  
Tsukinoshi watched with mild amusement and scutiny. Seeing Sesshoumaru fight and getting a bead on his style and moves would be very important in destroying him later. But weakened by the seal she felt Kagome waking, "dammit."  
  
"_Oh come on let's watch them kill each other._"  
  
"_Will... you just..._ STOP IT!" Kagmome's voice screamed out on the last two words. Sesshoumaru froze, his tail having pinned Kouga to the wall and his fist pulled back for another strike.  
  
"_Spoil sport._" Tsukinoshi pouted  
  
"You know I really wish you would just shut up." She muttered.  
  
"_Get used to it. I'll be with you for a long time girl. I won't leave you till you die and that's not my choice._"  
  
"We'll just see about that."  
  
Kouga, still pinned to the wall looked at her quite confused. "K.. Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked up as though finally realizing the two men were in the room. "Sesshoumaru could you put Kouga-kun down?"  
  
_Kouga-Kun?_ Maybe she was his woman... nah. He removed his tail and Kouga slipped to the ground. "Kagome what's going on... wh..what happened to your hair."  
  
"Well you see, I'm kinda sealed in here, but it's for my own good!"  
  
"Nanda?"  
  
"Well... I'm kinda...kinda possessed."  
  
"What!? That dog-face let you get possessed!?  
  
" Over by the door Sesshoumaru snorted, _Like you could have stopped it._ Kagome caught it and surpressed a laugh. "Well it's not like he let it happen. It just did."  
  
"Bu... but how? who?"  
  
Her eyes shifted silver and he was answered with a swift punch in the face, "Me." Sesshoumaru turned his head and watched as the demoness approached him like an angry mother. However since Kagome still wore the oversized robe to bed, it made her look less threatening. "Listen welp. Let me out or I'll-"  
  
"You'll what wench? Kill me and lay claim to my land?"  
  
Suddenly she grinned seductively, "Unless you'll give me some other way to do it." He looked down at her somewhat bored. She stood on her toes, leaning her chest against his. She brought her mouth up to his ear and whispred. "I can tell you Inu Yasha's little secrect, when his demon blood stops. Then you can have what you want. If you just give m-"  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed her off and she stumbled back a few steps. "Tsukinoshi no one would bed a snake for so foolish a reason. Defeating Inu Yasha as a human is no victory. I do have some honor." The woman simply crossed her arms in a huff. "Besides I already know."  
  
This whole time Kouga watched the whole thing a rather shocked expression on his face. He was surprised enough not to think through what he said next, "I wanna know."  
  
"Why should I tell you?" She snapped turning to him, "You can't touch him even with two shikon shards! If I thought you could kill this sunnova-"  
  
"Enough." She turned to Sesshoumaru all to glad that once again, she got a reaction out of him. "Wolf, come with me we should let them... her get dressed."  
  
"Oh you don't have to leave, I don't care."  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Tsukinoshi, then he looked to Kouga who was still on the floor. "Out. Now."  
  
Sesshoumaru followed him out the closed the door, as well as it could at any rate. _Hmmm.. she'll need a new room._ "Hey, you gonna tell me what's going on?"  
  
The dog turned to the wolf, "I'm sure my brother will be here by dinner, I will explain when everyone is here. Why don't you go hunt for dinner." It wasn't really a question.  
  
Kouga huffed, "I'm not hunting for you! I'm the prince of the wolf tribe. I'm not hunting for some pampered pretty-boy dog."  
  
"I proved by that fight we just had that this Sesshoumaru is not quite so papmered as you would think. Think of it as payment for the door."  
  
"Again, why should I do as you say?"  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him. _Not a very bright one is he?_ "Do you want me to kill you?"  
  
"Are you going to answer my question?"  
  
He didn't really care to say, this fool should really respect him already considering how badly he was beat. Fortunately Jaken chose to enter in that moment. "You fool!" he shouted brandishing his staff, "That is Sesshoumaru-sama! Prince and heir to the Western Lands!"  
  
Kouga stared at the little green youkai then looked at Sesshoumaru. _Hold on.. THAT Sesshoumaru.. like there's another one._ He sniffed in Sesshoumaru's direction. "Dog face is really your brother?"  
  
"If you mean Inu Yasha, yes."  
  
"Same father?" Sesshoumaru nodded. Kouga tilted his head back looking at the ceiling. "I don't believe it... that dog face is related to Inutaisho? Un-freaking-believable."  
  
Sesshoumaru just stared at the wolf as if to say, "Isn't it?"  
  
"Wait a sec, are you lyin'? This ain't the Western Lords Castle."  
  
"This castle is mine alone, my father willed me be older before I took my rightful place. Our uncle currently reigns."  
  
Makumba approached Sesshoumaru and knelt before him, "Forgive me for not being able to detain him longer Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
He looked down at the forgein youkai, her form was somewhat battered and he could smell her fatigue as well as the wolf's, though hers was more potent. From what he could guess she probably couldn't keep him longer because he had shikon shards so he didn't tire as easily. He wondered if the fight would have gone more easily if they were equally equipped. "You performed well. Go tend to your wounds and report back to me later."  
  
"Hai." She stood cast a glance at Kouga then walked off.  
  
"Where did you pick her up?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't even look at Kouga, "If she wishes to let you know she will tell you."  
  
***  
  
As she changed Tsukinoshi took notice of some white fur that was on the back of the robe she had slept in. She grinned as she whiped it off. _Wonder what happened last night? _she mused.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later Kouga sniffed around Kagome's door, her scent seemingly to have returned. "Kagome?"  
  
"Come on in Kouga." He opened the door and walked in. The room was a bit more presentable then then when he had last seen it. Many things were still broken but they had been moved into one corner of the room. Kagome was sitting on the floor with Rin drawing and one of their servants stood off to one side to make sure of Rin's safety around the unstable miko. "Kagome, umm... why do you look so different?"  
  
She looked up to him then put her hand on Rin's shoulder. "Rin-chan? Why don't you go pick some flowers? I can help you arange them for Sesshoumaru when you're done."  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yes, now run along, but make sure you ask if you can go out first." The little girl laughed hugged Kagome and ran out followed by the servant. She looked up to Kouga and stood, then scanned the room for a place to sit. "I wish she hadn't thrown the stool out the window the other night..." She went over and sat down on the bed, Kouga remained standing. "I found out that Tsukinoshi is.. well her possession includes a physical change, to make the body suit her better I guess." She held up her hand again, rather fascinated with the slow change in them. "See? My nails were normal two days ago now they're shaped like claws." She stared at them again, "...and I think they're a bit harder.  
  
"I got some speed and stregnth too, but I can't seem to access it, only she can. OH! Flying too. Unfortunately she said she can't leave until I'm dead."  
  
He blinked at her, he smiled, "I am always amazed at how well you handle these situations Kagome." He took her hands in his, "That's why you're my woman."  
  
Kagome sweat dropped with nervous laughter. Tsukinoshi, however was throughly disgusted. "_Can I smack him?_"  
  
"_Oh come on he's a nice guy._"  
  
"_You should know by now that I hate that._You make me sick wolf." Kouga blinked in surprise. "Pinning after this little slip of a human girl? -Ugh- and that wolf stench! Get the HELL out of my room you peasant!"  
  
Kouga stood proudly infront of Tsukinoshi. "Listen woman I am the prince of the wolf tribe. I am no peasant"  
  
She looked at him as though that made him the prince of a rock. Tsukinoshi was quite unimpressed, and he was getting on her nerves, and since he was standing infront of her she swung for the area between his legs. Fortunately for him Kouga blocked the blow and dodged back. He walked out and sat down on the opposite side of the hall. For whatever reason Tsukinoshi chose this moment to vent, and the pile of rubble on the side of the room was perfect ammo. She picked up a damaged pot and threw it through the barrier. Kouga leaned to one side and it crashed against the wall behind him. He sat there amazed and somewhat repulsed for a full twenty minutes before their host walked up. Sesshoumaru stood outside the room of the raging youkai. "Damn that girl! I can't even remove these shards much less use them!"  
  
The shards, he had almost forgotten about them. "Tsukinoshi."  
  
She turned and bared her teeth when she noticed him, which didn't look quite so threatening without fangs. "What do you want?" She threw half of a small end table at him, it broked against his chest, he gave no reaction.  
  
As always the demon prince watched her triad with disinterest. "Do you two want another room?"  
  
"Us two? -Hmph- I suppose she actualy cares about the accomidations. Being nice to us are you?"  
  
"Fact is I prefer to keep you close by, and as I do feel some responsibility as a host to offer you another room. Especially since the door cannot close. Of course if you ruin that room you won't get another." She crossed her arms turned her back to him walked to the bed and back slowly while looking around the room. "I suppose a clean room would be nice."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to walk away then stopped and faced Kouga. "Shouldn't you be getting dinner?"  
  
***  
  
"Juutsuma, where are Youtei and Umajin?"  
  
"They're a few hours away, taking up position for another encounter."  
  
Sesshoumaru thought a moment, "Call them back, Inu Yasha and the others will be wary enough to slow their pursuit on their own. Since that wolf is already here it does not matter how much more we detain them. Be ready to meet Inu Yasha at the door with Youtei and Umajin, I do not want another arrival like that wolf's."  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, "Have you found anything on how to get Tsukinoshi out or how to destroy her?"  
  
"All we have is that you have to kill the host body to get her out. There was an allusion to giving her body back and _then_, as you could guess, she can be killed."  
  
"I see." He glanced down at the two swords at his hip, "Once we find out how to give her a body, I suppose I will have to kill the girl."  
  
***  
  
Inu Yasha was the first to cross through the gates in the light of the setting sun, he was greeted by the sight of four youkai. The two they had been fighting, a tiger youkai and an odd leopard looking one. Inu Yasha grinned and pulled his Tetsusaiga one _Kaze no Kizu _and they'd all be long gone. "Inu Yasha don't!" Miroku shouted.   
  
"Kagome-chan might be in there!"  
  
Growling his distaste for not having been able to use the _kaze no kizu_ even once and not hitting anyone in the past two days severely pissed him off. He willed his youki gathering around the blade to disperse. Then he looked up with more disgust in his eyes ( if that was at all possible) upon seeing his brother. "You are quite right exterminator, she is here. Please come in and I will explain all."  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other fairly confused, they had expected a full on battle to retrieve Kagome instead they were greeted in a civil manner. Inu Yasha on the other hand was not buying it, his brother's attitude only put him more on edge. _What the hell is planning?_ "Where's Kagome Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"She's detained, come inside and you can see her."  
  
Inu Yasha refused to put down his Tetsusaiga, and his other companions were too confused with how different one of their deadliest enemies was acting to decide whether or not to let their guard down. But the next two voices they heard more or less solved their debate. "Shit dog turd took you long enough to get here."  
  
"Kouga?" As much as he hated to admit it if Kouga was here and not dead, (because he was sure that in a fight with Sesshoumaru the wolf would surely be killed) then Kagome must be in relative safety. "What the hell are you doing here!?"  
  
"Being better than you."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Further confusing the latest arrivals a young girl ran up to the youkai lord and tugged on his pants, with one hand, the other full of flowers. Inu Yasha was so surprised the Testusaiga became untransformed. "Can I go see Kagome-neechan again!? She's going to help me arra.. arrange these!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at the completely dumbfounded group of "rescuers" before him. A grin tugged at his lips and he turned gesturing for them to follow. "Follow me I will take you to her."  
  
-------------------  
I kinda hastily did the last scene here...  
  
R&R is.. *tries to think of some phrase she hasn't used already*... yeah ^_^'  
  



	6. DOTM Chap 6: Reunions & Plans

Inu Yasha and all characters therin belong to Rumiko Takahashi. (Maybe I can have Sesshoumaru for X-mas or my birthday?)  
  
The Death Of the Moon  
  
An Inu Yasha Fanfic  
  
By Hika-chan  
  
Chapter 6: Reunions & Plans  
  
The group was warily led into the castle by Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and the little girl who hummed happily as she skipped down the hall with them. Inu Yasha stopped when they passed a room with broken doors, he could smell Kagome in it, and her blood. "Inu Yasha?"  
  
Sesshoumaru, knowing why his brother stopped spoke up, "She was moved to another room earlier today, since this wolf broke the door I thought it a good idea."  
  
"Sesshoumaru if you hurt her I swear-"  
  
"She does not need me to do that, Tsukinoshi seems quite happy with that department on her own." At the other's confused expressions he turned and ld them past a few more doors before opening one.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?" she said, not looking up from the book she was reading.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo went to jump into the room but Sesshoumaru caught him by the tail. "Hey lemme go!"  
  
"It's not her," Kouga explained.  
  
She looked up and put the book down, a rather bored and umimpressed expression on her face, "Well lookie here, if it isn't the peanut gallery."  
  
"Kagome?" Sango looked at her friend as she stood, noticing first the the obvious physical changes then the change in her voice and stance. "Who are you?"  
  
She smiled, a sarcastic amount of civilty in her tone. "My name is Tsukinoshi. And you... must be Sango." She walked up to the doorway and reached out as though to grab the kit, but drew her hand back when she was shocked.  
  
Shippo sniffed, "You smell weird lady! Give Kagome back!"  
  
"Can't do that I'm afraid, it's not that easy." Kagome sighed inside something was definetly going "outside" bored as she was she decided to try and take control. "Oh no you- I so hate you you know that? -Whatever girl, when this is all over- Yeah yeah yeah save it." For those who had just arrived this was quite an odd scene. Finally she sighedm eyes closed concentration showed on her face. She opened her blue eyes and smiled at her friends, "Hey guys you're late for the party."  
  
With Kagome now in charge, Sesshoumaru handed Shippo to her and walked into the room. Seeing him walk in the others swarmed around Kagome. She smiled hugging her friends. Inu Yasha was the first to catch the sight of the bandage around her arm when her sleeve slipped back. "Kagome what happened?  
  
She didn't know what he meant till he glanced at her arm, for an instant the dream from the other night returned to her mind. "Oh.. Tsukinoshi, I think she's a sadist and a masocist."  
  
Miroku came up and took her arm, "May I?" She nodded and unwrapped her arm, they gasped at the severity of the wound. He turned to Sesshoumaru, "I take it you have some herbs around here?"  
  
"Juutsuma?"  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama." The tiger youkai looked to the monk, "This way houshi-sama."  
  
Miroku looked to his friend, "I'll make some ointment for that and I'll be back later. Will you be here?"  
  
Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru, then around to her friends, "Yeah, I'm sealed in here after all."  
  
"You're what?" Inu Yasha immediately turned on his brother, but before he could get there.  
  
"Sit." WHAM! "It's for my own good, Inu Yasha, and Rin's safety."  
  
"What do you mean Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Well.. Tsukinoshi kinda tried to use Rin for a hostage then, well..." She bowed her head, looking to Sesshoumaru briefly then back at the ground.  
  
"I was forced to stop her," the youkai prince finished, "then Tsukinoshi let her deal with the consequences."  
  
"See? She causes less trouble, I get less pain. Good for me."  
  
Inu Yasha was still pissed. "You. Hurt. Kagome." he asked protectively, standing less than a foot from his brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked calmly at the hanyou, "I stopped Tsukinoshi. If there was another way to do it I probably would not have hurt her." He looked up at the others, "There is much to discuss on this subject. Come."  
  
"Wait shouldn't Kagome be involved in this?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked to the hunter, then to Kagome she looked as though whatever his decision would be she would understand, butshe was curious. "Yes and no. She should know, but Tsukinoshi should not. If she takes control and discovers our plans, it will make things more difficult. Besides according Kagome Tsukinoshi has access to her memories."  
  
"But I wanna stay with Kagome!" Shippo whined from his spot in her arms.  
  
Sango looked to the kit, "You can stay here until we find out what we are going to do. ok?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was actually glad about that, he was sure he would have to explain quite a bit just to get Inu Yasha to understand, he didn't need the kit asking more inane questions. He looked down at Rin tugging on his pant leg, "Can I stay with Kagome-neechan to?"  
  
"Makumba, watch the children while we talk."  
  
"YAY!!" Rin jumped over to Kagome and reached up to Shippo. "I'm Rin!"  
  
Shippo jumped down next to her, "I'm Shippo."  
  
"Is that you're tail? It's not like Sesshoumaru-sama's"  
  
"That's cause I'm a fox, not a dog."  
  
Kagome smiled at the two and Sesshoumaru simply shook his head, "This way." The remaining adults went to follow the lord out.  
  
Inu Yasha stopped at the door and urned back to Kagome, "You sure you'll be alright Kagome?"  
  
She looked up at him from where she was picking up the flowers Rin had discarded, she smiled at him reassuredly, "I'll be fine. Especially since I know you guys will get me out of it." She laughed, "I mean if you can be around Sesshoumaru for ten minutes without attacking him anything is possible right?"  
  
***  
  
It didn't take long for Miroku to join them, it turned out the medicine he had intended to make was already made. He settled down by the table between Sango and Juutsuma. Sesshoumaru was at the head of the table, Juutsuma and Umajin on either side, and Jaken stood beside him. Inu Yasha and Kouga sat opposite each other. The only ones that none of the visitors had seen yet were two older looking youkai, both appeared completely human except for their pointed ears and slited eyes. Sesshoumaru looked over at them, "Well? Have you found what I asked for?"  
  
"Hai Sesshoumau-sama. We've found an inscription that will bring her body back to her."  
  
"Do we have what what is necessary?"  
  
Before he could be answered Kouga spoke up, "Whoa whoa what's all this about bringing a body back?"  
  
"Tsukinoshi, we are going to give her body back," Sesshoumaru answered plainly.  
  
"What!?"  
  
He turned calmly to the others at the table, "If we return her to her body, then we can truly kill her, otherwise she will just find another body to inhabit."  
  
Inu Yasha stared at his brother, "You are absoluetly positive about this?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked to the old woman at the other end of the table. "Yes," she answered, "We have gone over the text several times just to be sure."  
  
"Obaba, do we have all we need?"  
  
"Yes actually, the main thing required is a weapon of great helaing power, for which the Tenseiga is perfect, you only need to learn the spell required."  
  
"There is one detail we seem to be missing," Miroku said, "Exactly how do we go about doing this." He had a bad feeling about this last thing.  
  
"The first thing required is that we remove the soul from it's current host body."  
  
"And how do we go about that?"  
  
"We have found only one way to go about removing this kind of possession." The elderly man who had spoken, looked to his lord as if asking permission to reveal this peice of information. Sesshoumaru nodded. "We must kill the host."  
  
As Sesshoumaru had expected, their reactions were quite volatile. Inu Yasha, the wolf and the two humans stood, and of course at that Umajin, Juutsuma and Youtei all stood ready for anything. Sesshoumaru and the two old youkai were the only ones who remained seated and calm. "Sit!" he said, not too loudly but they way he said it, it was a command that could not be ignored. Slowly all present took their seats. "You need not fear for the girl."  
  
"How can you say that! We can't kill Kagome!"  
  
He looked at the huntress blankly, "You don't have to, I will do it."  
  
"You lousy bas-"  
  
"Inu Yasha wait!" Miroku held onto his friend and turned to Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru, your Tenseiga... what is the extent of it's power?"  
  
He almost grinned, he had expected this as well, "It can bring back the dead."  
  
Inu Yasha went leaned over the table, "Are you sure?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, "I have brought back both Rin and Jaken."  
  
"How do we know you'll do it?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to the wolf, this time he actually let the grin touch his lips at the irony of it all, "You'll just have to trust me."  
  
"Wait." Sango said, she stood and looked to Inu Yasha, "What about Kikyou?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"What about Kikyou?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
Miroku decided to explain for the benefit those who did not know. "Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation, or at the very least, Kikyou has a part of Kagome's soul. You see she was reanimated by Urasue. Kagome's soul was put into her body for a time before she.. reclaimed it. I believe that Sango is worried that if Kagome is killed that her soul will go to Kikyou before you can bring her back."  
  
"There is a potion, after she is killed if she is fed it, it will keep her soul in her body." The old witch turned back to her lord, "You will have to drink something as well so that you can see her spirit form Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Is there anything else we need to know?" Sango asked.  
  
"Wait you're not seriously considering this are you?!"  
  
"Yes we are Kouga and I'll tell you why. If we don't Kagome will be lost to us and that thing is going to be running around in her body." Inu Yasha sat back down and looked at Sesshoumaru, "Do you give us your word that you will bring Kagome back to life?"  
  
"Yes. Now what else do we need to know?"  
  
"It would be best if, until her body is complete, Sesshoumaru-sama be the only one near her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the spirit will go to inhabit a new body, it's best if... how should I say this? If she doesn't have much of a choice."  
  
"What if she takes over Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"That will not happen. We will do this tomorrow morning."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
I actually had the next chapter done first so this one was kinda... thrown together... yep. I hope it's ok! 


	7. DOTM Chap 7: Excorcism

Inu Yasha and all characters therin belong to Rumiko Takahashi. ("Dear Santa, I would like Sesshouma-" *looks up*... what?)  
  


The Death Of the Moon  
An Inu Yasha Fanfic  
By Hika-chan  


**Chapter7: Excorcism**  
She was surprised that Sesshoumaru had asked her to walk with him. It was nice though, she had to admit to be allowed out of the room without a guard. Of course Sesshoumaru was more than capable of stopping Tsukinoshi should she take control. But there was something odd about they way he carried himself at the moment and she could not quite place what it was. They had walked out into the garden in the middle of the complex and he had yet to say a word. She stopped and knelt to smell a flower, she wondered where the others were. Maybe they were sleeping, it was only about ten by her guess and she had heard that they had a hard time getting here.  
  
Had she known what it was like around the castle normally she would have wondered where all the servants were. Sesshoumaru had ordered they leave the manor and seal it so that no one could leave. He was not about to risk letting that youkai woman loose. They would return at sundown, hopefully there would be someone left alive to let them know the outcome was positive.  
  
He watched her as she knelt trying to decide how to go about this deed he was about to commit. He wanted it to be quick, that much was no question, of course he didn't even want her to see it coming. He didn't know why exactly, he told himself that if she knew the youkai within her would be clued into what was coming. He glanced to one of the windows and saw his hanyou brother waiting with dread and determination. Inu Yasha nodded grimly and Sesshoumaru turned back to the girl.  
  
"I can't believe we're letting him do this," Kouga muttered to the monk beside him.  
  
"I know but, as hard as it is we have to trust him."  
  
In another window Sango looked to the nervous kitsune. "You know what to do right?"  
  
Shippo nodded, tightly clasping the vial in his small hand. "Is it time yet?" The kit sat beside the window not wanting to see what he knew would happen.  
  
"No. I'll let you know."  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored the sick feeling growing in his stomach. He would do this dammit! It had to be done and when it was all over their lives would be better for it. "Kagome..." The tone was soft and remarkably unsure for him. _Don't worry, you'll be fine._  
  
She jumped slightly when he finally spoke. She stood, turing to look at him confused. He was closer than he had been a moment ago, but still an arm's length away. As always his face was neutral but there was conflict in his eyes, and... he had said her name. "Sesshoumaru what's wro-"  
  
Her voice cut short a moment after a swift current of air passed under her chin, the frozen expression of confusion on her face brought him little peace, but he hoped that meant she felt nothing. She fell limply to the ground as her lifesblood flowed from the gaping wound on her neck. He had thought this feeling would go away once the deed was done, drawing Tenseiga he thought on how wrong this was. Killing one he had come to respect in order to revive one he loathed, not matter the intent. Of course Kagome's death would be as short as Tsukinoshi's newfound life.  
  
Thanks to the concotion he had drunk he could see the misty form of Tsukinoshi's spirit rising. He thrust the Tenseiga into it and began chanting the forgien words that would return her form to her. Those watching gasped as they saw what had remained of her body on this plane coalesce around his sword. Her skeleton formed and the glowing mist took the shape of her body around it. Then came flesh and skin, beginning with her fingers and toes, the mist drapped over her like clothes as they formed next. The chanting continued until the full form of the demoness was floating over Kagome's body the healing sword through her chest. Slowly Sesshoumaru withdrew the sword and fell back a few feet leaning against it.  
  
Tsukinoshi landed and her eyes opened she looked down at herself, she examined her hands then looked down at her clothes, then the body at her feet. She looked up at the weakened demon prince a grin slowly growing on her lips. Before she had a chance to laugh she felt claws dig into her back. Turning violently she met the golden eyes of Inu Yasha with her own and wasted no time in attacking him. She slashed and kicked at him, and he returned the favor more than half the time. They chased each other about the garden. She jumped back avoiding one of the hanyou's attacks and heard something from behind her.  
  
_Yes I can feel it... my stregnth is returning to what it once was_. She glared at Inu Yasha, _In a few moments this pup won't be able to touch me. _  
  
"_Hirakotsu!_" She ducked the large boomerang and shot a blast toward the demon hunter. Sango barely avoided the bolt, but was unable to catch her weapon because of it.  
  
Shippo meanwhile hopped quickly over to Kagome's body. Scared to aproach her for a moment, he had not expected so much blood! Stealing himself he took the potion and poured it into her mouth. It would not revive her, they knew, but it was a necessary precaution due to Kikyou's existence. Hopefully it would keep her soul safe long enough for them to defeat Tsukinoshi. Unnerved by all the blood the kit pressed a cloth against her throat. "Don't bother."  
  
Sesshoumaru sheathed Tenseiga and turned to the fight before him.  
  
"Can you bring her back now?"  
  
"I could, but she might only be killed again."  
  
"But what if you get killed then no one can bring her back!"  
  
-hmph- a grin touched Sesshoumaru's lips, "That is not likely." Without another word the prince summoned his whip, jumping into the fray he whipped at her. The first one caught her off guard but the second slash ended up surprising him, as she caught it in her glowing hand. Holding on to the other end she dodged and attack by the half dog and ran him right into the whip. As his brother fell to the ground Sesshoumaru immediately disengaged his youki weapon. Miroku joined the fight just as Kouga realized how fast Tsukinoshi really was. Flinging him off her and into the dog prince before he even came into contact with her. "You fools! Have you any idea how powerful I am? Especially now that my body is returned!?"  
  
"Why don't you just shut the hell up!" Inu Yasha shouted swinging Testsusaiga at her. She easily dodged the wild swing and slashed open his chest for his toubles.  
  
"Down boy!" Sesshoumaru came in again, this time with Toukujin, managing some damage to her arm but she was able to avoid any further injury. "Ahh come on welp! I've been wanting to kill you for the last eighty years!"  
  
"Yes well I have grown stronger in that time!"  
  
She grinned, "With the exception of your left arm." Sesshoumaru attacked her again and for some reason right now Inu Yasha really wished he had never hacked off his brother's arm. The two dodged about each other before Kouga found a chance to attack and took it. With the near blinding speed the youkai were fighting and Miroku and Sango could only watch amazed from the sidelines. Tsukinoshi remained suspended in the air as the three youkai attacked her relentlessly in succession. She brought her arms to her chest and threw them out with a shout, a ball of energy formed around her and tossed her opponents to the ground. "I will kill you all!" she screeched. She charged towards Inu Yasha, claws glowing a vibrant red. Still recovering from the blast it did not look as though Inu Yasha would have time to move.  
  
The sadistic grin decorating her face dissapeared a split second before her attack hit as a set of claws swept between her and the hanyou sweeping up into her stomach. Thrown back in shock and injury she stared at the large sabrecat infront of her intended target. Inu Yasha stood with a grunt, "Thanks Kirara." Before she had time to curse the beast an attack came from behind her. She dodged the wolf easily his movements were still sluggish from her last attack which gave her an opportunity to wound him further. Sheathing his Toukujin Sesshoumaru lept into an attack again, he cursed inwardly at the minor damage done before he was forced back. _Dammit this isn't working! We're only making her angry!_ Suddenly it occured to him, the one other weapon they had was out of the game.  
  
He drew his sword and lept into the fray again. "Sesshoumaru you idiot that's the wrong sword!" Inu Yasha shouted. Hearing this Tsukinoshi focused her attention on the attack coming from the wolf. _Tenseiga if you ever do anything for me this would be it. Please hit. _His sword drawn back over his shoulder he swung it far to early to hit Tsukinoshi, when his hand was behind him he let the blade go, it sailed across the garden, cutting the air over Kagome and sticking into the ground next to her. The sword gone, Sesshoumaru rammed his shoulder into Tsukinoshi's back, pushing her right into Inu Yasha's fist.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened and her back arched with a choked in breath. She sat up coughing violently hand to her throat. Feeling the wetness of the blood on it but there was no longer a cut. _Oh my god... Sesshou- He.. he killed me!_ "Kagome!"  
  
She turned to the fox beside her. "Shippo?" Before anything else could be said she turned at a shout, she recognized Tsukinoshi instantly. She gaped at the power she must have to be able to hold back all three of the powerful youkai at once. "Shippo, quickly get me a bow and arrows."  
  
"Hai!" When the fox left she realized, they were crippled by fighting in a group in ways that mattered greatly. Inu Yasha could not use the _Kaze no Kizu_ without also possibly hitting Kouga and Sesshoumaru, the same could be said about the _Byakuryuuha._ Also for those who were never used to working together thay had to carefully cooridinate their attacks otherwise Tsukinoshi would just throw them into each other. She just hoped that when Shippo got back she'd be able get a clear shot. Soon Sango and Miroku were by her side. "I can't believe he got you like that!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He threw the Tenseiga over here to revive you."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes in the direction of the battle, "And I can see why."  
  
The demoness slashed out at both Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha at the same time. The Hanyou managed to dodge it but Sesshoumaru's view of the attack was obscured by her hair and her red claws breached his armor. "Soon the moon shall die," she said, digging her claws into his chest, "and there will be none to morn it's passing." She turned slamming Sesshoumaru into his brother and ripping her hand out along with some of his chest. Inu Yasha caught his brother by the shoulders and landed on the ground with him.  
  
The moment his feet touched the ground the youkai prince fell to his knees. For the first time he could remember Sesshoumaru coughed up blood. And for the first time in a long time the hanyou cared, "You alright?"  
  
"Just get her," Sesshoumaru coughed. Moving to stand he fell to his knees again. This would not heal well he could tell already. He watched as Kouga lept over him only to be caught by the woman's tail and thrown into a wall. Inu Yasha came in next swinging the Tetsusaiga at her, but she caught his wrist in her hand. _He really needs to stop getting caught by that_, he thought. His wrist burning Inu Yasha saw no other choice but to headbutt the demoness. Shocked by this the woman fell back then blasted him in the face. A blinded Inu Yasha was thrown into one of the koi ponds. With all her enemies down Tsukinoshi stalked towards Sesshoumaru. She lifted him from the ground by his throat, her other hand grasping his wrist. "Now Sesshoumaru, how should I kill you?" She grinned, "or maybe I should take your other arm first."  
  
"You'll never get out of here, the entire compound is sealed. No one can leave."  
  
She slowly burned her hand through his chest, he refused to vocalize his pain. "-hmph- we'll just see about that." She drew back her hand again the red glow once again forming around it. "Goodbye welp." Then everything went white.  
  
  
Man this lady really pissed her off. Killing Inu Yasha's and Sesshoumaru's dad, and from what she could peice together Sesshoumaru's Mom as well. Kagome drew back her bow, feeling her power seep into the arrow as Tsukinoshi drew back her own arm. _No more fun for you bitch,_ she thought, then the arrow let fly. Halfway to her target it looked more like a comet than an arrow, streaking white energy and imbedding itself into the back of the hateful woman. A white globe formed about her, her grip loosened by the pain Sesshoumaru fell to his knees again. There was one last scream before it faded out, her head landed before him, he reached out, melting it with his poison claw. He turned to Kagome and the other humans, "Could you pry the wolf out of my wall and get my brother out of the pond?" Before much else could be said Sesshoumaru fell over into unconciousness, and Kagome soon followed him.  
  
----------------  
And Kagome wins! YAY!  
  
Someone had actuallt come up with the interesting suggestion that Tsukinoshi become good(or at least better) from being in Kagome's body (see reviews) but I had this written before I read it so... yeah R&R = goody! 


	8. DOTM Chap 8: Recovery

Inu Yasha and all characters therin belong to Rumiko Takahashi. (EEP! Someone get the first aid kit!!)  


The Death Of the Moon  
An Inu Yasha Fanfic  
By Hika-chan  


  
**Chapter 8: Recovery  
**-Several Hours Later-  
"Stay down Inu Yasha."  
  
"Where's Kagome? Is she ok?... And where the hell am I?"  
  
Miroku sighed, Inu Yasha was being as stubborn as ever. "Until you get your sight back you are staying in this room. And Kagome is alive and safe."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She and Sesshoumaru.. well mostly Kagome, finished off Tsukinoshi. Sesshoumaru's out with a hole in his chest, and Kouga's only sporting an injured arm and some bruised ribs by the looks of it."  
  
"Where's Kagome now?"  
  
"She's resting, Tsukinoshi leaving her body and well.. being dead for a few minutes drained her. She'll be fine though, she had a bad fever for a bit, but it's gone down already."  
  
Even blinded Inu Yasha grabbed the front of the monk's shirt, "You better be right bouza."  
  
Miroku hit Inu Yasha on the head with his staff, "Just keep washing out your eyes."  
  
***  
  
"How is he?"  
  
Sango looked up at the door way and saw Kagome there, leaning against the doorframe. She smiled and turned back to her patient she had just finished treating the hole in his chest. "I think he will live, when his people return hopefully one will know of some medicine to make it heal faster."  
  
Kagome knelt beside the bed and huntress, staring at the beautiful face of the youkai prince before her. "He will be fine," she almost laughed, "He did the same thing to Inu Yasha once. If he can recover from it so can Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you sure this is wise? I mean staying here. Won't he attack Inu Yasha just for the Tetsusaiga?"  
  
Kagome looked back at the unconcious youkai. "No, I don't think he will. He won't say it but I think through not attacking us he will thank us for our help." She turned to Sango, "I have learned more and less about him while I've been here. There's more to him than Inu Yasha and the Tetsusaiga."  
  
"Like the girl?"  
  
"Yes, like Rin." She stood and put a hand to her dizzy head, Sango stood and gave her support. "Could you help me to go check on Inu Yasha?"  
  
_She didn't go to see Inu Yasha first?_ "I think I should help you back to your room. Inu Yasha would want you to get your rest."  
  
"But.." the miko saw the resolute look on her friend's face. "I guess you're right. Oh! you know what would be better? How about a bath?"  
  
Sango grinned, "Alright, should we aqquire Shippo for a door guard?"  
  
***  
  
*knock knock knock* "Yeah yeah yeah, keep it up," the wolf muttered wondering when he became a door man. He opened the door seeing Jaken, Rin and some of the other servants standing there.  
  
"Is the witch dead?"  
  
Kouga sighed, "Yeah she's gone, you can take the ward off now."  
  
Jaken eyed him suspiciously, then Miroku appeared walking towards them, "What he says is true, the woman is gone from this world."  
  
Jaken nodded and two servants removed the wards around the gate, "Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"He is resting in his room," the priest answered, "Tsukinoshi injured him and he is recovering."  
  
Rin gasped, "Sesshoumaru-sama can't be hurt! Sesshoumaru-sama is the strongest and the best!"  
  
Miroku could not help but smile at the girl, "Even the strongest can be hurt sometimes." Rin was not so sure she believed him.  
  
***  
  
Sango sighed, somewhat dissapointed at ending the bath but they had been in there for some time now. She eyed Kagome as she put on the oversized bathrobe. "Kagome-chan?"  
  
"mm?"  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"In here, it was the first one I found... when I was in here.. the first time," she answered as she remembered each detail separately.  
  
"Oh... you still wear the same one? Isn't it too big?"  
  
Kagome looked down at herself then shrugged, "I just figure why bother with another one?"  
  
Sango looked at her wondering how naive her friend could possibly be, "Kagome... you do realize whose robe that probably is don't you?"  
  
Kagome raised a brow at her then looked at the extra long sleeves and the excess that was on the ground behind her. She shrugged seeing nothing wrong with it, "Well it's not like he's wearing it now." She giggled at Sango's reaction. "It's not that big a deal Sango-chan, really."  
  
The two walked out and the kitsune guard jumped right into Kagome's arms. Sango ruffled the kit's hair, "Thank you for your services Shippo."  
  
The kit puffed up his chest proudly, "No problem!"  
  
***  
  
Having dismissed Rin Sesshoumaru turned to his retainer. "Jaken."  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"See that the garden is repaired and ask that our guests stay through to tomorrow. And see about getting them some decent clothes."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"We defeated a powerful enemy, Jaken, a celebration would be appropraite." A grin touched his lips, "And I fought with my worthless half-brother, I would think that it would make our father happy that for just one night we managed to be civil."  
  
"That has never been a problem for you Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"That is true, but you had best remind Inu Yasha."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good then go." Jaken left with the door closed Sesshoumaru gently put a hand to the bandage on his chest. He wondered if Kagome had done it, then he wondered why that thought was so pleasent and welcome to him. He stood and took the tenseiga from its sheath. Slowly he waved it through the air idly, watching the ripples of energy it left behind. _I never imagined I would appreciate you so much Tenseiga. You helped me destroy a dangerous enemy and you saved... _He paused in his thought, wondering how he should categorize Kagome in his mind. An ally? Certainly. A friend? Maybe?...Something more? For some reason he didn't want to think on that. _You saved Kagome._ And he left it at that.  
  
***  
  
Kagome sat brushing her hair, wondering about the experince she had in that place between life and death. She didn't remember much, she just knew she was confused, then scared... and pulling. She remembered a disinct tug on her soul. Was it the call to move beyond... or was it Kikyou?  
  
Then it had just stopped, likely thanks to the potion Shippo had given her. She had been worried, but not long before she woke again she felt warm and safe... It must have been Tenseiga. But she had to wonder if it was more than just that, did she fell nice because of the healing powers or because she knew wh- *Knock Knock Knock*  
  
***  
  
Miroku had finally given in to the hanyou's whining and took him to see Kagome. By now, about nine hours since the attack, Inu Yasha could see shapes of color and light, but it was a far cry from his normal vision. Miroku knocked on the door. The door opened a few seconds later. "Ah hello Inu Yasha, Miroku-sama." She looked carefully at the hanyou, "Inu Yasha are your eyes ok yet?"  
  
"Iya, they're better, but all I really see is colors."  
  
"What are you doing here then?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were ok."  
  
She smiled, "Thank you Inu Yasha, I'm fine... just really tired."  
  
"Yeah Miroku mentioned it."  
  
"Excuse me." They all turned to the voice, one of the random servants stood behind them in the hall. "Sesshoumaru-sama has asked that you stay through to tomorrow night."  
  
"What?"  
  
The servant smiled, "He wants to have a small celebration. He has asked to specifically mention to you Inu Yasha-san that he would like there to be civilty between you two in honor of your father." Kagome could not help but giggle at hearing the hanyou called Inu Yasha-_san_. "Also we were told to see that you all recieve nice clothing for the event."  
  
***  
  
He stood overlooking some rolling hills and a castle settled into a mountain side. "Father's castle..." he muttered. He knew he was here for a reason. He started slightly and two slim arms wrapped around his waist from behind.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" she whispered. Her voice was annoyingly familiar in the way that he could not pinpoint it, but he knew she was important.  
  
"I've wanted this so long.. but I haven't-"  
  
"Yes you have, here let me help you." One of her hands drew back and rested on his left shoulder blade. He didn't feel anything until he looked down, seeing his left arm was whole. "There, see? You have now. That wasn't so hard or bad now was it?"  
  
He grinned, "No I suppose not. Will you come with me?"  
  
She almost sounded sad, "I don't know.. I can't right now though."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He heard a small laugh, then one of her hands moved back again and whapped him upside the head. "baka, you're not supposed to ask that question so wake up."  
  
  
Sesshoumaru sat up in his bed. He looked out the window seeing the morning light just creeping over the sky. Then he realized he had pushed himself up on two arms. He stared at his arm, he let the grin to pull on his lips. Sesshoumaru couldn't help himself, he let himself fall back in the bed and laughed.  
  
***  
  
She lay on her side only a sheet covering her midsection and pulled up over her chest. She was halfway between sleep and wakefulness when she felt someone sit in the bed behind her. A hand and a kiss landed on her shoulder. She knew almost then and there that she was dreaming, and that this was the same person from before. His hand ran down her arm untill his fingers interwined with hers. Another kiss touched the nape of her neck and smiled and let out a small, happy squeal. "I told you I'd protect you."  
  
She grinned, "No. You only said you wanted too."  
  
"Close enough."  
  
She turned her hand and looked at their fingers gathered around her palm. All ten, his and hers, had claws. _Eh?_  
  
  
Kagome woke, dressed in her sleeping robe and alone. Something told her she was keeping herself from knowing who he was. On the other side of her door Sesshoumaru debated whether or not he should wake her.  
  
---------------------------------  
Ohhhh.. cryptic dreams  
  



	9. DOTM Chap 9: A Walk in the Night

Inu Yasha and all characters therin belong to Rumiko Takahashi. (Ohh.. moonlit walks...)  
  


The Death Of the Moon  
An Inu Yasha Fanfic  
By Hika-chan  


**Chapter 9: A Walk In The Night  
**Kagome was not so sure she should accept his offer to walk with Sesshoumaru again, especially considering what happened last time. The banquet had gone surprisingly well, there were a few barbs thrown and a brawl likely would have been started had it not been for Kagome sitting Inu Yasha. But considering who was there it went much better than she could have expected. She walked behind him quietly, the garden looked significantly different at night. She was also surprised at the fact that nearly all signs of the battle were gone already save for a few damaged plants. Everything was tinted a beautiful shade of blue from the half moon in the cloudless sky. Suddenly she realized how quite it was, true it was night, but it can't have been that late. Not everyone could be asleep.  
  
She wore a deep blue yukata, with a few lage flowers printed on it. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was wearing an outfit not to different from what he always wore, at least not from what she could see.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, where is everyone?"  
  
"Hmm? I believe Shippo and Rin are playing together, probably driving Jaken crazy... The others I assume are other wise occupied. Especially Inu Yasha."  
  
"Oh? How do you know?"  
  
  
Else where in the castle Makumba placed seals on either side of Inu Yasha's door effectively sealing the unwitting hanyou in his room.  
  
  
"Let's just say I've seen that he is sufficently distracted."  
  
Kagome laughed, "What did you set up a match between him and Kouga?"  
  
_Hmm... not a bad idea. _"No, something much less damaging."  
  
  
Inu Yasha was curently trying to figure out the Sengoku Jidai equivilant to the rubix cube. In about two minutes Sesshoumaru's theory would prove incorrect as Inu Yasha will throw the puzzle across the room in frustration and break a rather nice vase.  
  
"Is there any reason to distract him?"  
  
"Things are quieter without him around."  
  
"I see..." Why was she suddenly feeling nervous?  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hold out your hand." She did so and he reached into his shirt and dropped three small objects into her palm. "I'd like you take these off my hands."  
  
"These are..."  
  
"Yes, Shikon shards. A few foolish youkai thought that made them a match for me."  
  
"Why don't you give these to your servants?"  
  
Sesshoumaru huffed, "I refuse to keep anyone under my house who needs such trinkets to be powerful. These toys do nothing but drive youkai mad with power, they would only lose themselves, then I would lose some of my people. That and these tend to draw less savory youkai to my door."  
  
"Thank you." She put them into a small pouch she kept with her.  
  
"I have something else to give you."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
He hid his smile well He took her right hand in his, "You have helped me with something I have been having.. difficulty with. And for that I would like to give you this. Consider it a token of appreciation" Then with his left hand he slipped a ring over her middle finger.  
  
"Sesshoumaru... your hand!"  
  
He smiled very faintly, "I don't know how, but I am sure you had something to do with it. I did not even ask this of the Tenseiga, when I woke it was there."  
  
She looked up at him, she probably had not even looked at the ring she was so preoccupied with him having two arms... and him smiling. "How did you hide it all through dinner?"  
  
He contained his laughter at such an innocent question. "You see, I was not to take my place as lord of the Western Lands until I could master the sword of my father's fang. I could not master the Tenseiga befo-"  
  
"So that's why you were after Testsusaiga! Because you knew how to master it!"  
  
"Yes." He looked to her eyes with a softened expression, and when she looked back up at him she was caught. "I was worried for you Kagome, I knew I had to bring you back." But why? He could not bring himself to admit it yet, maybe at a later date... but not now. "I thought you should know, after all once I take my place in my father's palace I won't get to pester Inu Yasha or see you so often."  
  
_Eh? See me? What is he saying?_  
  
"One other token..." He placed one hand under her chin and drew her into a kiss, another arm went around her waist and drew her in close. Her eyes bugged wide and she brought her hands up to his chest to push him away, once they got to his chest the kiss had deepened and she felt strength leave her. Her hands rested there and her eyes closed just before he pulled away.  
  
She stood there a moment, recalling the last time she had felt so warm... the dream. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at him. "I was right..." she said quietly.  
  
"How so?"  
  
The kiss had made her mind somewhat muddy, she felt like she needed to change the mood of the situation. Her giddyness made her react in a goofy way. She playfully hit him in the chest and in a playful whiney voice she declared, "You are so mean!" He laughed a bit and knew exactly what she was doing, and he would have none of it. His one hand, came up onto her shoulder and moved the shoulder over her yukata over slightly. "w-w-w-w-what are you doing!?"  
  
He leaned over grinning into her shoulder, "Just a reminder.." He kissed her shoulder. "that there is more.." He kissed closer to her neck. "than just my brother..." Where her neck met her shoulder "and that foolish wolf..." Halfway to her ear. "to consider..." On the last one he nicked her earlobe with his teeth and she drew in a sharp breath between her teeth. He could not get rid of his smile, he loved her trembling and the strange mix of antcipation, fear, and arousal mixed with her lovely scent. She was so innocent! It made her so.. soo... _cute._ He turned his face into her hair and inhaled. When had she become so apealing?  
  
"a..a...ano... Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"HEY! GET AWAY FROM KAGOME SESSHOUMARU!"  
  
They both looked up seeing Inu Yasha in one window and made a move as if to jump out but was stopped. He looked at the window in disbelief. Sesshoumaru grinned and Kagome hastily pulled up the misplaced part of her yukata even though he couldn't see it from that side. She was blushing so violently she was sure was glowing. "Then come and stop me Inu Yasha!"  
  
He heard Inu Yasha run to his door, then after a second he began banging on it. "what the? HEY! LEMME OUT! I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART SESSHOUMARU!" *BANG* *BANG* "GOD DAMMIT!!"  
  
She looked at the lord beside her then back to the window. "Distracted huh?" Suddenly Kagome couldn't help herself and she burst out laughing. The situation was just too ridiculous. Inu Yasha ran over to the window and started yelling at them again. She was laughing so hard it took her a moment to get the whole word out, "Si.. ss haha.. SIT!" WHAM!  
  
"Why are laughing so hard?"  
  
She turned back to Sesshoumaru, "I dunno, it's.. it's just.. I never would have imagined this a few days ago. I'm sorry but I never thought of you 'showing appreciation' that way." Then another thought occured to her and made her laugh again. "I just wondered what everyone would look like if I called you Sesshoumau-_kun_. I Don't think anything else could make them more surprised."  
  
"I know what could."  
  
"Eh?" He grabbed one of her hands and pulled her into another kiss. Once again she was compeletly taken aback. "GET YOUR FILFTY HANDS OFF HER YOU BASTARD!!!" About this time the others, who could not help but hear Inu Yasha shout from his room, came out into the garden concerned for Kagome's safey. At first all they saw was Sesshoumaru's back.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She pulled back and he stepped aside, Kagome was blushing violently and Sesshoumaru just looked at them as if to say "Do you mind?" Kagome's hands made several untranslatable motions before she found her voice. "I uh.. you see we.. umm.. errr... I'm going to bed now! NIGHT!" Then she ran passed everyone half giggling half embarassed beyond belief.  
  
As one all their eyes followed Kagome till she was out of sight, then in unison they all turned back to Sesshoumaru. His stoic mask was back in place, but for once it took real effort to keep it there. "What?"  
  
-------------------------------  
Hika-chan: Was it a bit sudden on his decision to be nice? (at least to Kagome) Sesshoumaru was just a little OOC don't ya think?  
Sess: A Little?  
HC: EEP! RUN AWAY! *runs away*  
Sess: Get back here you little...  



	10. Epilogue: When All Is Said and Done

Inu Yasha and all characters therin belong to Rumiko Takahashi. (Yeah I know this part has been goofy in all these... but hey you know.)  
  
The Death Of the Moon  
  
An Inu Yasha Fanfic  
  
By Hika-chan  
  
Epilogue: When All Is Said and Done  
  
They next morning the group was quick to leave, especially Kagome and Inu Yasha. With the exception of Shippo and Kagome giving Rin a "goodbye" that somehow turned into a "see you later" that lasted a few minutes things did in fact go quickly. By noon Kouga had left them to go see to his tribe, after all he had been away from them for nearly a week and "they just can't get things done right without him."  
  
As they settled in to make camp Inu Yasha pulled Kagome off to the side, "Hey."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What did Sesshoumaru do to you? You've been quiet since we left."  
  
"Eh? What did you see?"  
  
"All I saw was his head behind yours," the hanyou narrowed his eyes at her, "then you sat me. That and my vision was still fuzzy from that distance, but I know he was damn close that second time."  
  
She tugged nervously on the ring around her middle finger, the damn thing wouldn't come off! Not that it was stuck, it just didn't move. She had been looking at it all day on her clawed hands, in fact she still had all of her demonic attributes, she hoped that would change with time. She blushed and turned her head down. "Oh nothing really, just talking. I think he was trying be intimidating." She looked back up at him, "and I think he knew being really close to me would aggrivate you."  
  
"Damn straight!" Suddenly he quieted and leaned in closer, almost whispering, "But that's it right? He didn't ... kiss you or anything?"  
  
She laughed, somewhat nervously, "Oh Inu Yasha you silly boy of course not! I mean can you even imagine him doing that?"  
  
"I can. Though I must say I wish I had been in his place." The two turned to see and the others huddled much closer to them then they should be without being noticed. Miroku sighed, "ahh to be that close to Kagome- sama and not be -urk-" Sango smacked him on the head with her boomerang.  
  
Shippo grinned, "Spoke to soon." From there it soon degenerated to their usual chaos with Inu Yasha chasing down the monk. Kagome could not help but sigh in relief.  
  
****  
  
He had told Jaken to send word and prepare things for a visit to his father's palace. Things would need to be arranged and discussed soon concerning his position.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat out in the garden again, Rin was not far picking flowers to the dismay of the groundskeeper. He kept himself from grinning at the thought of the Kagome's reaction to such a simple thing as a kiss! Not to mention the reactions of her friends and his brother. Of course he had made it a deep one on purpose, unnerving her easily. To him a kiss was nothing more than that, it need not have any particular emotion behind it.  
  
The first was in simple gratitude, for the second he allowed his playful nature, which he had though long dead, come to the surface just to rile his brother. Even when he was just holding her close she had trembled, making him want to hold her tighter so she would stop. That was the reason why of course. In her absence he allowed his mind to go back to rationalizing his reactions to her. Of course he was failing miserably.  
  
And what of that dream? Was it really her in them? True in one sense she did fit to be the person from it but that must have been coincidence. Oh well it was only one dream... ok two, but last night he had not made the mistake of asking who she was. He held her in his arms her back to him but by some force of the dream could not bring himself to look down to see who she was. Se he asked questions of a general nature but they had not really helped him at all.  
  
But what about what he said when kissing her shoulder? He was just messing with her right? Of course. Yes that was it... That or he let his instincts get a hold of him, in fact he had not been to far from biting her at one point. He scowled, at least he had not lost control. He stood and told Rin to follow him inside, it was an unecessary waste of his time to think on such frivolous things.  
  
He sighed, oh well a dream was just a dream after all and a kiss was just a kiss... Wasn't it?  
  
-----------  
  
Is this too short? Should I have done more? I did write like chap 3 on in a week or two so I dunno, never went through anything that wasn't a oneshot that fast... hell I hardly write oneshots that fast.  
  
R&R please  
  
God I can't believe I'm debating on a sequeal already and I don't even have a villan for it yet!.. oh god.. I think I should do my school work sometime... Am I addicted? I think I need help.  
  
Anyone know of a good 12-step program? 


End file.
